A Hesitation
by Intricate Fox
Summary: "Brother, why did you do this?" Told through a series of chronological periods in Loki Odinson's life, Thor tries to understand when his brother started to become someone he no longer recognised. No Pairings. Pre/During/Post Thor.
1. Prologue

Nobody spoke.  
Nobody made a noise.  
There were no heaving sobs, or moans of grief.  
Just silence.  
Silence for a fallen Asgardian.  
And how far did this Asgardian fall? Nobody knew.  
The sky was blue with hues of purple streaked through it, the galaxies above seemed even more distant from Asgard then usual. They stood in the castle garden underneath a large tree with winding roots and branches, plum coloured fruits hanging delicately from the green foliage. A large monumental stone at its base, words inscribed on it in gold.  
Thor stood quite still with his father and mother, dressed in their finery; a symbol of respect to their lost family member.  
Thor, with his blonde locks and blue eyes which seemed to continue moistening every second, his fist curled, trying to contain his temper. If he did not, the monument to his brother's name would be ripped out of the ground with his bare hands and cast into the void along with him.  
His brother was not dead.  
Thor wouldn't_ allow_ him to be.  
Taking in a deep breath he stared at the message engraved in stone.

_Loki Odinson  
Prince of Asgard  
Loving Son and Brother._

A wave of anger again flit through Thor's being.  
How _blind_ was he not to have seen his brother slipping slowly into madness? How _daft_ not to realise how much rage and anger Loki held?  
_I should've been there_, Thor thought to himself recalling the reason Loki finally snapped, _I could've_ _helped….  
_Could you?  
The question made Thor _hesitate._  
All his life he had belittled the Jotuns and all that time Loki stood next to him, his every word sinking in. They were the creatures they had nightmares about, the subject of humiliation in games. And his brother was one of them.  
A bell rang out across the Asgardian air.  
_It was over._  
The people of Asgard began to shift and walk away from the memorial.  
Loki Odinson was gone, and soon everything they knew of him would be forgotten. As though there had never been a second prince at all. They did not know Loki as Thor did.  
That is why it was so easy for them to just simply walk away.  
Loki had always been the quiet one, the smart one. He always had a reason for everything, always had an explanation at the ready, and always had a silvertongue for getting himself or Thor out of trouble.  
How much did Thor regret not appreciating him more? Thor could not even think of the last time he had praised Loki for something. Had it really been so long?  
A hand touched Thor's back making him snap back to reality; he knew whose hand it was without even turning around.  
Lady Sif did not remove her hand until it was certain the blond prince would not respond, and doing so she removed herself from the memorial along with the warriors three whom shared glances with each other knowingly. They had their own theories about Loki.  
Thor wasn't surprised. Loki had, after all, tried to destroy them all.  
Odin and Frigga stood next to their son quietly as the skies grew darker; Odin was the first to leave, followed by Frigga who could no longer contain her tears.  
And then it was just Thor, who stood contemplating his brother's grave.  
"Brother why?" he asked in a strained voice shattering the silence "Why did you do this?"


	2. The Giant's Offspring

The Jotuns red eyes opened widely as the sword ran straight through him, a strangled cry escaped its blue lips as he fell to the ground, staining the snow with blood as he did so.  
Odin stood over him, his forehead creased with pain.  
He entered the ice encrusted castle, his left eye socket pouring blood as he sheathed his sword. Other Asgardians rushed past him making sure the rooms were cleared before letting their King walk through them. At last they entered what Odin supposed was a throne room.  
Laufey sat surrounded by Asgardians, on a throne made from black rock which stuck out jaggedly. He sat knowing he was defeated and knowing all was lost.  
And yet Odin surprised him.  
"A truce" the Asgardian King offered and Laufey could do no more but agree to the terms.  
Too much blood has fallen today, Odin thought deeply and he rather preferred that no Asgardian would ever die from frost giant hands again.  
A number of Asgardians were already leaving the place, ordered to take back the Jotuns source of power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. Laufey sat still as they did so, scowling at their backs as they left with it.  
Odin now content with the truce turned his back about to follow, when he was suddenly brought to a halt. A noise had entered Odin's hearing, one which Odin was quite used to since the birth of his son Thor.  
A baby crying.  
"Sir?" A troop asked staring at Odin, oblivious to the cries of an infant.  
Odin did not answer and instead moved through the rooms, the crying getting louder each step he took, until he found the source. Hidden in perhaps the most darkened room of this palace was a small cot, and inside was a small frost giant.  
_Quite small_, Odin thought looking at the wriggling babe, _for a frost giant._  
His little blue fists were scrunched up and flailing as he whimpered. Neglected and forgotten.  
Odin not quite sure of what to do, picked up the infant, a small smile stretching his lips as he did so. It was so small, not even as big as when Thor was born. The blue baby looked up at him, his whimpering and cries ceasing as his watery eyes stared back into Odin's one eye.  
A _hesitation._  
Perhaps this child could benefit him in future?  
It only then took a moment for Odin to murmur something, watching as the child began to change, adopting fleshy pink and beige tones to its skin, its eyes changing from a luminescent red to an emerald green.  
"There now" Odin said to the child as he shrugged off his fur cape, swaddling the baby in it "You look just like an Asgardian"  
Odin left with the baby, Laufey watching him as he strode by, not even trying to stop him.  
"A bastard son is of no use to me" the frost giant King said as he passed "Do what you will of him"  
Odin left without a word, the baby asleep in the fur and cloth as he called for Heimdall to open the bifrost.

* * *

Frigga sat on her throne watching a two year old Thor play on the ground with a number of wooden toys. The toddler muttered to himself making up stories or in this case sounds of impact when the wooden dragon hit a wooden horse.  
She smiled taking in his blonde locks and his baby blue eyes, the handmaiden Inga sitting down with him and joining in with his game.  
Frigga watched transparently as the little boy broke one of the wooden animals and began to cry, she left the throne bending down and lifting him up, murmuring sweet words into his blond hair. Thor started to hiccough through sobs, and soon started to giggle as his mother placed him on her lap on the throne and bounced him up and down, his cries of joy ringing through the large throne room making the serving attendants and even the guard's smile.  
Though Thor's was not hers by birth, she still loved him unconditionally as her own.  
Frigga had always craved children, and when it became obvious she could not give children from her own womb, she eagerly placed her hands out for the babe Odin placed in her arms, desperate to nurture. It was with her own regrets that Thor would be the only one Frigga would be able to raise to adulthood; a thought which had buried itself deep within her heart creating an ache.  
"My Queen" A voice suddenly interrupted, Frigga looking up from Thor to see a guard walking up to her and bowing.  
"Yes?" Frigga inquired trying to keep the impatience out of her voice. Thor was beginning to pout and she made a gesture for Inga to come retrieve him knowing how loud Thor's tantrums could get.  
The guard looked at her imploringly before simply saying "The King is returned"  
It only took Frigga a moment, but soon she swept from her throne and into the palace corridors, her robes of pale yellow shimmering behind her, Thor calling out for her as she did so.  
Upon setting eyes on her husband Frigga was instantly glad she hadn't brought Thor, the King's left eye had looked as if it had been mauled. She gasped placing her hands to her mouth fearing she would sob.  
The healers were already tending to it, staunching the bleeding.  
"What has happened?" she managed to say, the King finally noticing her. She rushed over, placing a hand on his shoulder "The Jotuns? Are they…"  
"Frigga" the King said softly in a calming tone "Everything is fine, everything is exactly how I planned"  
"The truce? They agreed?"  
"After taking their source of power, they had nothing left to do but agree" Odin said still in a soft voice "The war is over"  
Frigga smiled brightly at this and then stopped herself looking at his damaged eye.  
"I will live" Odin said as one of the healers placed a patch over it quickly "One eye is not as bad as no eyes"  
Frigga nodded willing the tears blurring her vision not to fall "Thor has grown" she said trying to distract herself "He would have you listen to everything he has learnt since you've been gone."  
"And no doubt he will relay everything to me as soon as he has the chance" Odin said with a chuckle before pausing as he looked over to where a number of healers stood "But first there is something I must ask of you"  
Frigga paused, it had been a long time since Odin had needed to ask her to do anything, she looked off to where his gaze was pointed, and then looked at him inquiringly. When he did not answer her gaze she slowly left his side walking over to the healers who were fussing around something small, lying on top of Odin's fur cloak.  
A baby.  
Frigga let out a gasp again, as she felt Odin join her. Odin waved his hands at the healers who left quickly so the Queen and King could be alone.  
Frigga _hesitated_ as she brought her arms down to the small infant, she was afraid he would break in her arms, not even Thor had been this small when he was born. Its hair was darker, darker than any hair she had seen in Asgard, and he was perhaps the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, his dark lashes rubbing against his snow white cheeks as he slept. She brought the sleeping baby up to her, gently and slowly.  
"Who…" Frigga began but couldn't finish her sentence staring at the small being she was cradling.  
"He is a Jotun" Odin said bluntly, Frigga's eyes becoming wide in disbelief as she looked from him to the small being in her arms "Laufey's son."  
"Laufey's son?" Frigga asked in disbelief which soon turned to outrage "You stole a child from his cot…"  
"I did not steal" Odin interrupted frowning "You think me a thief?"  
Frigga shook her head quickly looking back at the dark haired baby in her arms "No, no I didn't mean that."  
Odin watched as Frigga placed a finger on the child's cheek tracing it with care, careful not to wake him.  
"I found him" Odin continued his voice quiet "abandoned and neglected. Laufey did not even try to stop me taking him."  
A silence followed this, as his words sunk in. And Frigga knew exactly what Odin wanted her to do, a surge of hope rushing through her.  
"Raise him" he told her "do not tell him of his parentage, when the time is right we will tell him. As of now he is our son and Thor's brother."  
Frigga nodded greedily at her husband's words as she looked down at the sleeping infant. She knew instantly that this child was hers, and somewhere inside her, she knew that she would never let him go. And inside her she knew guilt swelled inside her for the lie this child would live. Odin had ulterior motives for this young Jotun, she could feel it. And yet as much as this was worrying her, she pushed it far from her mind, savouring the feeling of having another baby in her arms.  
"Father!" a voice cried out interrupting Frigga's train of thought, something brushed by her making her tighten her grip on the sleeping baby. Thor had run straight into his father's arms making his father grunt.  
"What's wrong with your eye?" Thor asked loudly making the dozing infant shift slightly in her arms. "Did the frost monsters take it?"  
Odin smiled "No talk of that right now Thor, we have a surprise for you."  
Thor's eyes lightened at the mention of a surprise as he was placed back down on the ground. Frigga crouched down with him the baby in her arms stirring  
Thor grimaced at the sight of it "_What_ is that?"  
Odin chuckled and Frigga smiled.  
"Thor" she said in a slow voice making sure each word was clear and precise "This is your brother"  
Thor looked up at Frigga and then down at the baby, a smile starting to form on his chubby cheeks, dimples becoming clearer "Brother?"  
"That's right"  
Thor poked the cheek of the baby making it cringe, Frigga withdrew "No Thor, you have to be gentle with a baby"  
Thor's bottom lip quivered but as Frigga moved the baby towards him he stopped and cautiously placed a chubby finger on his brother's cheek tracing the soft skin.  
"Soft" Thor said touching the baby's dark hair and looking up at his parents inquiringly "Name?"  
Frigga looked up at Odin who smiled "He doesn't have one yet. Do you know what you'd like to call him Thor?"  
Thor thought for a moment before looking up at Odin "Thor"  
Frigga smiled brightly "We're not calling him Thor, that's your name"  
"We can both be Thor" he said stubbornly as he looked at the baby who yawned its eyes opening slowly to reveal the emerald irises, Thor stared at the baby captivated before declaring "Loki then, if not Thor, he should be Loki"  
Frigga smiled at Odin who returned it.


	3. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I wish it would, but it doesn't. Carry on.**

* * *

The air was cool, the day brighter than most, a gentle breeze playing on the leaves of surrounding trees. Frigga stood in a room which opened out onto the garden, the walls a deep beige and the windows without covers looking out into the garden as well, branches peeking inside along with vines crawling up the walls.

Thor sat next to the small basin, listening to Frigga's gentle humming as she picked up a small cup bringing it into a bowl of water.  
Water escaped around the sides of the cup as she held it back up and gently, still humming in her sweet voice, tipped the water down on the baby lying inside the shallow basin.

The baby cooed and made small noises as she did so, his little body wet with moisture as he stared up into the vines which had begun to creep across the ceiling.  
Thor sat at the head of the basin peering down at his younger brother.

"Was I this small?" Thor asked interrupting Frigga's gentle voice.

"No" Frigga said quietly as she poured more water onto Loki's little arms "You were a big baby since the day you were born"

"Oh." Thor replied peering back at the baby "Is he going to grow big?"

Frigga _hesitated;_ her new son was after all a frost giant, how big would he grow once coming into adulthood?  
"Yes" Frigga answered "Yes I daresay he will Thor, he may even grow taller than you."

Thor pouted at this "No, I'm older"

"Age has nothing to do with size Thor" Frigga said cupping Loki's head "Would you keep Loki's head still Thor? Gently"

Thor moved eagerly to help placing his hands slightly against the baby's head whose green eyes met Thor's blue ones, and gave a little smile.

"I think he recognises you" Frigga said looking at the little smile as she brought the water to his small tuft of black hair.

"Why is his hair black?" Thor asked curiously

Frigga smoothed the wet hair on Loki back as she pondered an answer "Because, the night has gifted him"

"What?"

"The night. Just as night has gifted him giving him dark hair, the day has gifted you giving you sunny hair" she replied smiling at the small lie, nothing more than a wives tale to ease a child's thoughts.

"Oh" Thor said, instantly believing her words "I've never seen anyone with black hair before"

"That's because its rare"

"He's special?"

"Very"

"Why?" Thor demanded impatiently looking at the small figure of Loki "What makes him special?"

Frigga smiled, her hands wet as she brought Loki out of the basin placing him on a soft towel and drying him from water

"Because" she answered swaddling Loki into a blanker, his hair still damp. She looked at Thor who had risen beside her, flicking some of the water residue that still covered her hands down on him making him giggle "He's your brother"

This was enough to subdue Thor's questions, it however took longer for Frigga to sleep that night. She tossed in her sleep, restless with dreams that came in breaks.

_Asgard was under attack by the Jotuns, she ran through the hallway towards her sons rooms. She found Thor first, lifting him up and carrying him back through the hallway which was filled with frost; icicles hung from the ceiling threatening to impale those below._

_She skidded with Thor in her arms who continued to ask her questions loudly into her ear as she made her way to the nursery which seemed to get distant as she ran towards it, growing frustrated she jumped for the handle and landed inside._

_The room was unaffected by the frost, she was barely aware that Thor had disappeared from her arms._  
_She looked across to where Loki's cot stood; she could hear him cooing gently inside. She slowly walked over to where the cot stood. It had grown eerily silent considering there was supposed to be a war outside._

_She took a deep breath peering into the cot to find it empty, her heart raced and her mind began to spin as she shook out the blankets as though Loki had just hidden himself beneath them._  
_No, no, no! She thought spinning around the room trying to find him, but as she spun she found herself in front of an enormous blue creature._

_A frost giant! She thought, heart racing against her rib cage, she wished she had brought a weapon._  
_It grinned down at her unpleasantly and suddenly Loki had materialised in his arms, waving his arms out at the creature which ensnared him giggling._

_"Let go of him!" Frigga yelled "Give him back! He is not yours! He is MINE!"_

_The creature laughed as she ran towards him, Loki's skin turning from its flesh beige into a mottled blue which spread itself against his skin._

_"He is MINE!" Frigga yelled again summoning all her strength which felt sluggish and then suddenly they were gone, the frost giant and Loki along with him. "NO!"_

"NO!" Frigga yelled into her darkened room her heart still racing, a slight sweat breaking across her skin. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to calm her breathing.

_There are no frost giants here_; she told herself her eyes wide, trying to keep from falling back into sleep.  
She wished Odin was beside her, but he was away, tending to occurrences in the outer reaches of Asgard.

_They are not after Loki;_ she told herself calming her breathing _Why would they be? Hadn't they treated him with disgust and neglect? Left him to die?  
_  
Still, Frigga lifted herself from her bed and made her way to the nursery. She paused in the doorway, shooing away the guards who asked if she was alright.

She entered the room and walked slowly to the cot, peering over the edge to find Loki, fast asleep on his blanket.  
She breathed out a sigh of relief closing her eyes briefly.

He was fine, he was where he was meant to be. His skin was still white and his eyes still green, there was no danger here.

Frigga noticeably calmer, placed a finger on the baby's smooth cheek, sliding it against the soft skin, he stirred a little but remained quite asleep.

Frigga felt her heart murmur slightly, it had only been a short time since he had entered her life, and already she deeply loved him to the point where it pained her to even imagine him growing.

She wished that her visions would show her the future of her sons, make sure that keeping Loki in the dark about his heritage was truly the right thing to do, but alas she could not choose what she saw.

What she _wished _she could see.

She sighed looking at the small baby and started humming slowly in her sweet voice, and then began to sing.

* * *

**Notes;  
Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters, I apologise again for how cramped they were.  
Anyway this is a chapter I really felt I needed to do.  
Frigga was such a minor character in the Thor movie, but I also believe she would have been a large influence on Loki growing up. I hope I'm not butchering it too much...**


	4. Compliments

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned this, all rights reserved for Marvel. And Disney...**

* * *

A year had passed since Loki had joined their family; and in that time it became clear that he was a very beautiful little boy.  
He was always being complimented on by his dark hair and fair skin, as well as his pointed little chin giving him quite an elfish physique.

Thor, taking on the role of older brother had already forgotten how Loki had come to be a part of the family, being too young to remember far back.

What had become clear however is that wherever Thor went, Loki went.

Whenever they were forcibly apart they would cry.

Whomever Thor disliked, Loki immediately hated.

Frigga sat with them under a Beldon tree, the strange purple fruit hanging low on the branches littering the green grass with its ripened batch.

She smiled watching as Thor led Loki by the hand to show him a weird insect that had captured his attention, Loki however was much more interested in the flowers that bloomed and preferred to stick his nose inside of them, sniffing and covering his little white nose with pollen.

Frigga was surprised at how gently Loki handled the flowers; a boy his age would simply rip it from the ground, but not Loki. No, he took care in how he treated the flowers.

Thor pointed out an ant trying to get his younger brothers attention back to him; Loki looked at the ant with a frown and yelled at Thor not to hurt it.

"Loki" said his brother in what Frigga could only guess was a somewhat exasperated voice "An ant does not care about a boot"

Sensing trouble she called out to them, telling them to come back to her side, they did so, Loki staring over his shoulder at where he knew that ant still crawled. Thor called into his mother's lap, Loki first studying a fallen fruit before plopping down next to his mother and placing his head on her arm.

"Loki likes ants" Thor said spontaneously looking at his younger brother who lifted his head, his green eyes wide

"No!" Loki exclaimed his cheeks turning pink

"And flowers, like a girl" Thor said making Loki curl his fists

"That's enough Thor" Frigga said softly as she smoothed Loki's dark hair back; calming him "There is nothing wrong with liking flowers"

"If you're a girl" Thor muttered under his breath, fortunately for Frigga Loki did not hear this and instead had become fascinated in a stray thread on her dress.

Thor and Frigga watched Loki for a moment before Thor sighed "Boring"

"Well, why don't you play a game?" Frigga suggested softly closing her eyes and letting the wind ruffle her hair.

"I want to play Asgardians and Jotuns" Thor whined wriggling in her lap restlessly "But Loki doesn't like that game"  
Loki didn't answer, still content in playing with the stray thread, twisting it around his chubby finger.

Frigga felt her pulse race slightly at the thought of her sons playing something so close to home.

"I don't like that game either" She said with a surprising amount of calmness, as she stared at Loki's skin, brushing a finger softly over his cool cheek.

A number of other Asgardians were walking through the gardens today, Frigga couldn't help but notice. This place was an attraction for many in the kingdom, a place to meditate or read, or pointed out botany that no longer grew anywhere else.

A group of elderly women passed by the tree nodding as one pointed out the fruit.

"Beldons" one of them said wisely "Comes from the Isle of Megrim, last one known to be standing since the war"  
The others nodded now noticing who sat beneath the tree

"Queen Frigga!" one exclaimed, making Frigga look up from her boys expectantly.

"And Prince Thor and Loki" another said in a teary voice as both of her sons looked up at the intruding voice "How sweet you look together"

"Thank you" Frigga replied smiling sweetly at these words. She supposed that the Queen sitting with her sons under the shade of a tree would look somewhat photographic and peaceful.

"Beautiful weather to be out" another said "Not looking forward to winter, chills me to the bone I feel like I've just been to Jotunheim"

At these words Thor sprung up grabbing a stick and parading towards them, his blond hair flopping on his head as he rushed forwards.

"I'll protect you from the Jotuns!" he cried and started waving his stick in an impressive manner as if he were actually fighting frost giants. The crowd of elderlies cheered and egged him on as he continued to pretend he was in a fight.

"You got a brave one here" one of the women called "just like his father!"

Frigga watched as her eldest paraded himself around, a smile on her perfect lips. She turned to look at Loki who was captivated by Thor's imaginary fight with Jotuns.

Frigga's smile instantly dropped; _hesitating._

She pulled Loki onto her lap, trying to take his attention away from Thor who was gathering a crowd.

"Loki" she called to her youngest son but to no avail "Loki?"

Loki continued to stare at his brother, soaking in every move he made.

* * *

**This is a chapter I sort of wanted just to state how Thor was probably a huge influence for Loki's hatred of Jotun. He was raised to fear them. And he admired Thor.**  
**Place the two together you get a whole lot of clashing going on.**  
**I remember a holocaust survivor saying to me once, "A child's mind is malleable"**  
**I'll leave that to your own deductions.**


	5. Heat

**Disclaimer: I mean I could try to phone up Marvel, see if they'll give it to me for :checks purse: five bucks. Worth a shot?**

* * *

Thor woke in the middle of the night, his sheets tangled around his small figure, sweating quite profusely.  
Asgard's days were filled with sun and waves of heat, making the flowers set on his bedside table wither and wilt.

Thor took the glass of water on his bedside table, finding himself gagging with how warm it had become.  
He found it hard to sleep in this weather, and even harder to remain still.

He jumped off his bed onto the cool tiles and pattered across to the door of his bedroom. Perhaps he could find something cooler to quench his thirst and satisfy his fatigue.

Walking down the hallway he paused quite suddenly just outside of his little brother's bedroom.  
Loki hated the heat, and the sun.

He was always coming down with fevers in the summer, servants made sure that Loki was kept under surveillance whenever going outside, for it was not unlike him to faint with the heat.

Frigga was quite adamant in making sure Loki was well cared for in these times, it was hard to see her leaving his side whenever he became bored of the palace.

"Loki, the heat disagrees with you" he heard one of the handmaids say to his little brother, who cried loudly.

Thor felt bad for his little brother but the sun was always so inviting to him, he thought no more of it.

Now he stood in front of Loki's door, listening to the whimpers from inside.

Thor moved forward pushing the door forwards and toddling inside. The whole room was dark, the window was open but the intricate green curtains were pulled close.

Loki lay on his bed; it struck Thor how small his brother seemed on such a large bed, sprawled on top in nothing but his underwear and some sheet clinging to his clammy skin.

Thor moved over to his whimpering brother, who was sweating even more then he was, a whole lot more. Thor placed a hand on his brother's head withdrawing it quickly as if it had stung him. Loki was heating up.

"Brother are you sick again?" Thor asked trying to stay calm, Loki didn't answer and continued to whimper and whine.

Thor _hesitated_ before running from the room quickly to the guards who stood at the end of the hallway.

"Loki is sick again!" He told the guards quickly "Mother must come!"

The guards stood quite still looking at the little prince who appeared quite flustered before nodding and leaving.  
Thor ran back to his brother who continued to moan in his sleep.

"Don't worry Loki, Mother is coming" he said trying to untangle his little brother from his sheets, this was made harder as Loki started to wriggle and soon started to convulse, his little chest raising itself from the bed and bringing itself back down as though having a fit.

Thor could see the whites of his brother's eyes peeking through the lids.

"MOTHER! GUARDS!" Thor yelled no longer hiding his panic as Loki continued to do this, his dark hair and body damp with sweat

The Queen along with a number of healers finally came, entering the room quickly.

"Mother, something is wrong with Loki" Thor said as his mother rushed forward to try and control Loki's convulsing, the healers gathering around the bed removing the sheets and preparing what appeared to be luminous rocks in which they pressed against his little brother with some force.

"Inga!" his mother cried at the handmaiden who had just entered "Get Thor out of here!"

Thor felt hands grab at him, and he struggled yelling out for his younger brother as he was dragged from the room. He had begun to cry, he had never seen Loki looking so ill.

He was still yelling as Inga brought him back to his room, a guard attempting to help with how much Thor was struggling

"Unhand me!" he yelled as he kicked out at the guard "How dare you! LOKI!"

Inga tried to calm him down using soft words as they set him back down on his bed but Thor would have none of it, attempting to escape her clutches.

"That's enough Thor!" She shrieked suddenly, her voice suddenly took on an air of authority making Thor stop his struggling to look up at her "You do Loki no good by making a fuss!"

He had begun to sob, a headache forming in his head as she continued "Loki is very ill, let the healers do what they can"

"I-is he go-going to b-be o-okay?" Thor asked in between sobs.

Inga did not answer before getting Thor to lie back on his pillows "Of course he is, Princes of Asgard are strong. You're strong as well, aren't you Thor?"

The little blonde boy nodded his head vigorously as his breathing calmed.

"And princes of Asgard always protect one another don't they?" Inga asked as Thor continued to nod "As long as you protect one another, everything will be alright"

Inga leant down and kissed Thor on the forehead, waiting for him to fall back to sleep, only when he did, did she leave him.

The next morning Thor visited his brother who had stopped convulsing and had finally managed to open his eyes. His mother sat by him placing a wet cloth on his brow as she hummed under her breath.

Thor approached them quietly looking at his brother who still appeared quite sickly. Frigga petted Thor on the head lovingly before returning to Loki who continued to stare at the ceiling with his emerald eyes.

"Your brother" Frigga stated as she wrung out the cloth dipping it back into the bowl "Does not bode well with the heat. He was extremely lucky to have you by him Thor."

As Thor smiled at his mother's words, Loki finally looked over at his brother, his skin paler than usual.

"Thank you Thor" he murmured to his brother.

* * *

**I always imagined Loki to be really frail when he was younger. **  
**Instead of the usual** "_**h**_**_ad__ a bad dream_" fluff I usually read about, I wanted Thor to actually help his brother in some way and to show that even at a young age Thor very much loved Loki.**  
**More updates to come!  
I'm thinking two chapters a day, tell me if you think more or less ;)**


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Marvel's put me on hold :Captain America Elevator music:**

* * *

"10" Loki counted his eyes shut "9"

Thor quickly hid behind a column in the throne room, eager not to be seen by his brother.  
He spied his friend Sif hiding underneath a table, the cloth obscuring her from view.

Noticing Thor looking at her she promptly poked her tongue out and quickly shifted the cloth making sure she couldn't be seen from any side.

"5" Loki continued "4"

Thor looked to the side watching as Fandral and Volstaag fought over a particular hiding spot, before cramming each other in the same spot quite uncomfortably.  
Thor snorted before placing a hand to his face to smother the laughter.

"Time to discover!" Loki finished at the end of his countdown, before spinning around and entering the throne room.

Loki simply walked along, passing Thor as he did so before opening one of the cupboards where noises were emitting.

Volstaag and Fandral fell in a heap at Loki's feet laughing openly now

"Discovery!" Loki called as they got to their feet.

Thor shimmed around the column to place himself further away from his brother.

Loki stood looking around not even attempting to guess at where the rest were, he simply strode over to the table lifting up the cloth to reveal a crouching Sif, her golden hair falling over her face.

"Discovery Sif!" Loki said with glee as Sif hauled herself with a surprising amount of dignity from the ground.

"So fast Loki" she huffed "You should take more time in the hunt"

Loki ignored her ready to find his brother, he entered the middle of the throne room looking around.

"Thor" Loki called seeing if his brother would be daft enough to answer. And just as Loki expected a small giggle erupted from his brother's mouth over near the throne.

Loki walked over quickly to the place and stopped, listening to everything. He heard a shuffle behind the pillar and immediately jumped over to it and peered around to find….no one.

Volstaag, Fandral and Sif erupted in giggles as Loki circled the pillar. He sighed realising that as he was circling the pillar, his brother was doing the same.

Thor's back was against the pillar trying to control his breathing and laughter. If this continued, Loki would not be able to find him, as he had done many times before.

Thor was even more surprised to peak behind the pill watching dumbfounded as Loki started walking towards the throne doors. Surely his brother had not given up, Thor thought and instantly regretted thinking such a thing as the figure of Loki walking down the throne room instantly disappeared.

"Discovery Brother" Loki whispered behind him, making Thor jump out from the pillar with a yell, Fandral and Volstaag were on the floor crying with laughter as he did so.

"A trick brother!" Thor said angrily "That's cheating!"

"There are no rules in Discovery brother" Loki chastised him, hands folded in front of his chest "You told me that the last time we played, when you got Volstaag to help you find me, remember?"

Thor frowned at this and huffed indignantly placing his hands on his hips. "Well new rule, no tricks!"

Loki scowled at his brother openly but kept his mouth shut, Thor had already turned away to his friends anyhow. Fandral and Volstaag smiled up at him still lying in a heap on the floor.

"I'm tired of this game" the young prince announced to which Sif snorted

"Only because it's your turn to seek" she said which earned her a glare from Thor "Oh stop that Thor, nobody likes sour grapes"

"I don't resemble anything like grapes" Thor said red blotches forming on his cheeks as he moved forward to confront Sif before tripping over Fandral's outstretched leg and landing sprawled in front of her instead.

Silence fell in the throne room as everyone held their breaths, waiting for a tantrum that would surely overcome Thor once he realised he had fallen face first in front of Sif.

Thor quickly got back up on his feet, his cheeks even redder then before, eyes wide with disbelief and blonde hair formed like a birds nest on his head.

It was at this that Loki started laughing.

Thor watched his younger brother, only six; double over with laughter at the sight of him.

"You think it funny brother?" Thor asked in a supposedly deadly tone, coming out rather high instead.

Loki, through breaths, looked up at his brother trying to force the laughter down and only blurting out more.

"You look quite deranged" Loki exclaimed through breaths, his laughter slipping out between his words "Like a madman!"

Thor stared captivated in his brother's glee; to him it was quite alarming. Loki didn't often laugh, and when he did it was never at such a volume.

Thor stood watching his brother only half aware at the smile pulling at his lips, and soon the throne room was aloud with his laughing as well.  
Sif and the others watched as the two princes were overcome by the giggles, only _hesitating_ for a moment before joining in.

* * *

**Woah, where did this come from?**  
**I pretty much spewed this out, but I really wanted some fluff stuff before I got into grittier things.**  
**Discovery Fox? Wtf?**  
**I know I know, how many Loki and Thor childhood stories have them playing Hide and Seek? A whole lot of em. So I changed the name to Discovery. **  
**Why?**  
** Because I can do whatever the hell I want.**


	7. Odinson

**Disclaimer: Guys, bad news. I didn't get the rights to Marvel.**

* * *

Odin found himself quite tired.

He rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose as though it will dull the small ache growing in his head. Meetings upon meetings with ambassadors and important people had plagued this year. It seemed as if none could cope without the ruler of this realm for very long and yet he felt his time of hibernation coming ever faster to the present.

"You mustn't stress my love" Frigga had told him, placing one of her delicate hands on his own. "A little independency will surely serve them good"

Ha! Odin thought, it seemed these days the only independent people he found were not even loyal subjects. Everyone depended on him.  
He was the ruler of this realm and therefore this burden was placed upon him.

Entering his room one evening overly tired and ready to rest was when he heard the noises emitting from under his bed. He took a battle stance momentarily before realising the noises were actually sniggers and whispers, sighing heavily he placed down Gungnir in its suitable spot before turning to the bed where the noises had ceased.

Odin bent over lifting the sheet slowly to reveal his sons faces grinning cheekily out at him from under the bed. Their smiles dropped instantly.

"Oh hello father" Thor said in a somewhat innocent voice as Odin continued to stare at them. "We didn't realise you would be back so soon"

Loki nodded with his brother quickly as the King folded his arms in front of him.

"Oh?" Odin inquired in a slightly mocking tone "And what, may I ask, are you doing under my bed?"

Thor glanced at his younger brother who grimaced; obviously Thor was not going to explain the reasons which lead them here.

"Well" Loki started trying to stop the giggle from surfacing in his throat. His face must have looked as if it was having a spasm attack, as he was trying ever so hard to smother the slight smirk "We were going to surprise mother"

Odin narrowed his eye at his sons who stared up at him waiting for either an impatient lecture or being sent to clean the stables.

It occurred to Odin suddenly how older his sons looked, Thor was almost 10, Loki already turning 8. It felt like only a short time had passed since Loki was introduced to the family; he felt a surge of guilt that he had not been around too often to watch his sons grow.  
So instead of giving punishment, Odin merely chuckled at them.

Both of the boys' eyes widened as their father chuckled, it was rare for them to hear any such sound come out of their father's mouths, and usually it would either be a grunt or a tired sigh.

"Father are you alright?" Loki dared to ask curiously, making Odin chuckle even further.

"Quite Loki" he said a small smile still on his face "Just glad to see you two have found ways to amuse yourself, though I would suggest that frightening your mother will not have any positive rewards."

Thor hit his younger brother on the shoulder earning him a scowl "Told you"

"I said she might find it funny. I only suggested" Loki returned trying to manoeuvre his arm away from Thor in the tight space "You are the one who agreed to it"

Odin waited patiently for them to remover themselves from underneath the confinements of his bed, Thor knocking his head as he did so. Loki had already straightened up dusting small pieces of lint off his clothes as he waited for Thor, whom took to getting the lint off by shaking like a wet dog.

Odin smiled at the brothers differences. Though he had not been around often to see them grow, words still reached his ears about what the brothers had been up to in his frequent absences.

Thor was a very bright personality, taking it upon himself to make sure everyone in the kingdom knew who he was. He was still learning battle and swordsmanship and would soon be able to start wielding real weapons,_ if_he completed his studies that is.

Thor much preferred practical elements of battle instead of theory which annoyed his tutors greatly, often having to spend a lot more time with Thor whose attention was always otherwise diverted from books.

He was very adventurous and brave, but also very stubborn and arrogant. And from what Odin had heard, his eldest son also had a penchant for rule breaking.

Odin however knew he need not fear, for while Thor was hot headed and impatient, he was also loyal and true. And those were the markings of a great ruler; no doubt Thor's head would cool as he grew.

And then there was Loki, the younger son.

His little frost giant was so different to his birth son it was astounding that no one ever questioned his heritage.

Physical attributes aside, Loki was a very quiet and reserved little boy who kept mostly to himself and did not place himself in the attention of others.

He had, as Odin discovered one evening, a natural affinity for magic. It came to him easily, he did not even realise he had it until Odin made him aware of it. And so Loki began learning magic with a tutor who was quite amazed at the skill in which the younger prince possessed.

"In no time" The tutor had admitted to Frigga one day "he is sure to surpass my teachings."

The Queen was quite pleased with this. She knew that Loki lacked the brute force needed on the battlefield; perhaps the teachings of sorcery would keep him occupied from his brothers learning's, for many thought Loki to frail and small to enter a field of strife.

This was however put to rest when Loki argued that while he would learn magic, he would learn it to use it beside his brother when in battle, thus making Odin chuckle and Frigga scowl.

Loki was also very smart, already catching up to Thor in studies. Not once had Odin found the little prince sitting in the large library with a small pile of books in front of him, but a number of times.

Loki's tutors were pleased with his progression, and Odin would often think Thor may grow resentful of his younger brother's intelligence, but Loki always sat next to his brother trying to help him in his studies, sometimes whispering the answers into his ear when the tutor wasn't looking.

Loki was also, Odin had heard, one for mischief.

If Odin could have guessed one thing about his sons, it was that Loki was the one with the ideas and Thor would always be the one to act on them, quite like the predicament he found them in now.

His two sons stood in front of him huffing indignantly at one another.

Still so young, still so naïve and still so oblivious to the worlds that lay just beyond their reach.

Especially Loki, Odin thought with a surge of guilt, Loki who would follow his brother to the ends of the world.

Thor was rightful heir to the throne and yet he continued to put play that both of them may one day ascend. As Loki, Odin realised one day, had become more than just a useful tool in future endeavours; Odin _loved _him.

He felt he should not, after all Loki was the son of one of his greatest enemy's, and yet the thought of his young son befalling harm was more than he could bear.

He prayed that the day would never come when Loki would look at him as if a stranger, for now, as he stood in front of him all he saw reflected in his sons green eyes was admiration for the only father he had ever known.

"Father?" Loki's voice broke through Odin's trance, his son looking at him slightly fearful.

"Fine, everything is fine" Odin said raising his hand and smiling at the two boys who glanced at each other in what Odin could only assume was suspicion.

He _hesitated_only slightly before asking "I take it you two are bored, why don't I show you something interesting?"

Both of the boys pricked up at this, their attention rapt on their father reaching for his outstretched hands and striding from the room either side of him.

Odin smiled and started telling them the stories of Jotunheim; Frigga would not like it, but they both deserved to know.

* * *

**Odin feels!**  
**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**  
**Upload two more chaps tomorrow!**  
**Sorry about the late upload today, but I went and saw Snow White, which was somewhat good and somewhat bad.**  
**BAH! Who Cares! Fake Scottish accent Chris Hemsworth is awesome.**


	8. Two Kings

**Disclaimer: Mahna mahna, doo doo dee dee doo. Don't own any of the characters. Mahna mahna! Nor am I being paid MANHA MANHA!**

* * *

A tantrum.  
Thor was throwing another tantrum.

Here Loki was, trying to read his book in peace when a loud voice had engulfed his hearing; his brother's voice. Loki placed down the book with a sigh; "_The Wolves Sköll and Hati" _would have to wait for him a little longer.

Loki jumped down from where he was seated, on the large window sill in the library hidden behind an aisle of books. He walked through the shelves and out into the corridor, the voice growing louder, loud enough for Loki to discern what it was saying.

"I do not wish to read!" Thor's voice yelled in frustration "It does not make any sense! Why must I learn all these dates and facts?"  
The murmur of the tutor followed this, Loki unable to hear the hushed words.

"I do not care for understanding!" his brother answered still at the same volume "I am bored with this!"

Loki grimaced at his brother's ignorance. If he did not complete his studies then more of his time would be filled with it, time in which Thor usually used for annoying or persuading Loki into a harebrained scheme.

Not that he didn't mind helping his brother it was just sometimes Loki preferred the comfort and solitude of a book than Thor's endless tirade of adventure.

Loki entered the large dining hall, with the long table covered in bowls of fruit and flowers as it usually was. Thor was in rampage, squaring off against his tutor who was quite fearful of the young princes' temper.

"Prince Thor, please" the tutor begged as Thor continued to shout "Please sit down before you alarm anyone"

"Too late" Loki interjected making his way towards where his brother stamped his foot like a mad horse "Brother whatever is the matter? Tutor is only trying to help you"

Thor aware of Loki's approach stopped stamping, his face red and blonde hair fallen into his face "It is no fault of mine for the man's incompetence"

Loki snorted reaching his brother "Incompetence? Do you honestly believe Mother would set you an incompetent tutor?"

Thor shrugged at this sitting back down in front of his pile of books unhappily, the tutor looked at Loki gratefully.

"You must learn in order to complete your studies brother, to become a knowledgeable King" Loki continued "It is not that hard to understand, you just lack focus."

It was Thor's turn to snort "That's quite alright for you to say, you were the one born with a brain larger than mine"

"It has nothing to do with size" Loki replied quietly as he sat down beside Thor, looking over his work. He had seen this all before, the stories of forefathers and ancestry needed to become a rightful ruler, and all the laws put in place that one must learn. Loki felt slightly guilty that his intelligence surpassed his brothers and always tried to hide how much he knew.

"What is this?" Loki asked innocently looking through the papers and spying one of the words Thor had written out "What is a _Lovgivning av herkomst_?"

Thor thought for a moment straining to remember "It a legislation referring to the passing of the throne"

"What does that mean?" Loki asked in a voice conveying ignorance

"It means..." Thor thought for a moment his furrow creasing "That the ruler of Asgard remains in the royal bloodline, indefinitely. So even if a King does not have a child, the throne is still passed to the one of closest blood heritage"

The tutor gaped at Thor, Loki nodding innocently

"That's correct" the tutor said his voice wavering in disbelief

"So" Thor continued surprised at himself "It's like us brother, since we both carry the blood of our father we are both entitled to the throne. Being the oldest it would fall to me, however if I were to die or not be able to fulfil my duties the throne would fall to you"

Loki smiled as his brother continued to rattle off the rules and laws of legislations he kept pointing out, the tutor sitting away a fair distance and listening unbelievingly.  
Even when they were dismissed Loki continued to question Thor on different legislations.

Loki smiled watched the struggling of facts on Thor's face. They were in the garden and the older brother was on the edge of the water fountain, balancing himself and placing one foot in front of the other.

"We were both born to be kings Brother" Thor continued as he placed another foot in front of him on the narrow edge "Father said that. Maybe this is what he meant"

Loki nodded at his brothers words

"As long as we are sons of Odin, we have every right to the throne" he said quietly

Thor nodded along with him, _hesitating_ before jumping down from the fountain in front of his brother, giving him a big grin "Right, but since I'm the oldest I have more right then you!"

Loki grinned back at his brother

"Not if you continue to fail your studies" he replied tauntingly "You need to be wise remember?"

"I can be wise!" Thor exclaimed placing his hands on his hips

"Of course you can" Loki replied mockingly, a slight smirk on his face "You just don't choose to be"

Thor instantly tackled his brother to the ground, Loki yelling as he did so and soon started laughing as he fought back, Thor was smiling brightly as they rolled around on the dirt.

"Take it back!" He yelled cheerfully as he forced Loki onto his back and sat on top of him

"Thor stop, you're hurting me!" Loki yelled his voice muffled from his brother's weight "I take it back now let me up!"

"No" Thor said simply laughing as he did so "Now I want you to say 'Thor, you will be the wisest King ever to rule Asgard'"

"That would be lying!" Loki yelled, though he was laughing, he raised his chin from the ground as his brother starting to tickle him, he yelled in mirth, giggles erupting in his mouth "No stop! Fine! Thor! You will be the wisest King to rule Asgard!"

Thor stood up; letting Loki scramble to his feet, they were both panting and covered in dirt.

Loki glanced at his brother and gave him a big smile before continuing "And the ugliest!"

Thor tried to swipe his brother but Loki was fast and already running towards the stairs that lead back into the castle, Thor pausing before smiling and running after him.

* * *

**Notes: I have absolutely nothing to say, except that this was a pretty easy chapter to write. This would be not long after the scene in the Thor movie when Odin showed them the casket of ancient winter. So they're around that age. **  
**Carry on.**


	9. Reserved

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I being paid for anything. Carry On.**

* * *

Frigga was quite the busy woman; many would come to her for advice seeking knowledge. She did not mind this; it kept her busy when she was not planning an event.

Thor's thirteenth birthday was just beyond the horizon and people expected it to be spectacular, seeing as her eldest was already reaching adolescence. Loki sulked at the idea of Thor being able to do a lot more than he could from the confinements of the palace.

Thor would soon be able to adventure on his own if granted permission, which made Loki jealous, for he was still stuck in the palace until he too reached the appropriate age.

Thor was blind if not ignorant to his brother's blatant jealousy, boasting about what he would do once his birthday had passed and all the adventures he would have; oblivious to Loki's mounting envy.

"Brother" Loki had stated one evening during dinner in which his brother kept rattling on and on to anyone who would listen to his imaginary visions of travelling the realms.

Both Frigga and Odin smiled at Thor's antics but were both starting to bore with his repetition. When Loki spoke however, which was an unusual occurrence at dinner as he liked to keep to himself when in company, Thor's attention immediately drifted to him as did others sitting close

Loki continued not caring for the others that looked at him but his attention was focused on his brother, a slight sneer in his voice "If you do not keep your mouth shut about all the adventures you will have, I will find a way to keep it closed permanently"

Frigga nearly choked on her wine, and others after a moments silence began to laugh.

"Loki behave" Frigga gasped to her son looking from him to Thor who looked at his brother angrily.

She had never heard Loki use such a tone, and for a boy of his age it sounded quite absurd, but then Loki was always such a mystery to her.

If his threat had bothered Odin he did not show it, he continued to eat and chat with others at the table, Loki already turning back to his food and Thor finally stopped talking and ate with a scowl on his face and shooting covert looks at his brother.

Thor's birthday celebrations passed quickly and successfully, both Odin and Frigga agreeing to a quest in the closest reaches of Asgard. They would not agree to anything more dangerous for Thor was still young and inexperienced.

Thor begrudgingly took whatever was handed to him, and soon the quests became more frequent. Sometimes he returned with souvenirs and mementos from successful hunts. Sif, his childhood friend with the golden hair, soon joined him on his hunts with Fandral and Volstaag much to the displeasure of her parents.  
For a girl of such beauty, who hungered for the thrill of battle, was quite an anomaly to them.

They had become infamous quickly as Thor retold stories over the dinner table.

Frigga listened interestedly to his tales but her eyes would always rove to Loki who had become even more reserved.

Walking through the garden one day she found him, sitting underneath the Beldon tree whose leaves were in between green and brown, falling if a strong wind should cross. She was not surprised to find a stack of books piled to the side of him.

He's eyes currently glued to one with a large amount of concentration, his eyes never wavering from the words on its pages.

Frigga after a moment's _hesitation_ walked over towards him, he looked up at her approach curiously and gave a small smile.

"Hello Mother" he said his green eyes round "Is something wrong?"

Frigga smiled back at him lowering herself to the ground beside him gracefully "No, though I must admit I have not seen you frolicking through the palace walls of much lately"

"Just a change of scenery I assure you Mother" he replied quietly placing the book beside him gently "I like to read so I am not unoccupied"

"But there is something else" his mother supplied cautiously looking at him, he raised an eyebrow making her chuckle lightly "Your brother perhaps?"

Loki made a small grimace "It would be lying if I told you his absence did not mean anything to me. The palace seems a lot quieter than it did when he wasn't constantly shouting at it."

"You miss him" Frigga said realising, she smiled for it was such a beautiful statement for someone so young to admit, and even as Loki nodded she had an overwhelming urge to embrace him.

Loki was not an open book like his brother; it was unusual for her to have real glimpses into her son's train of thoughts so she was immediately glad that what she had found was a longing of return from his brother.

"It's unusual not to have him around" Loki admitted staring at a fallen leaf that had landed on his lap "I guess I do miss him"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I should not have to. If he felt the same way then he would not leave whenever he has the chance" Loki said his voice a little sharper

Frigga tittered at his way of thinking, such a male thing to do.

"Besides I do not like his friends as much as he" he continued "They seem to prefer pointing out my differences as time passes, and I would again be lying if I said it did upset me in some way"

Frigga frowned, she knew that Thor's friends let Loki join in with their games, but she also knew that they liked to tease and point out faults.

Loki, not very skilled in the handling of armoury would always seem the subject of their jokes which would sometimes come off as very harsh. She had hoped however that Thor would try to discourage his friends from their constant teasing, but it seemed that Thor saw no harm in words and shook them off instead, joining in sometimes.

"And what of your brother when this happens?" Frigga asked in a sharper tone

Loki snorted at the mention of his brother "Thor acts differently around Sif and the others, claiming all is jest."

"Your brother likes to show off" she stated knowingly, now gazing at the leaf on his lap as well searching for words to defend Thor in a way that wasn't too obvious. She knew Loki was in some form of emotional stress, he had never made friends of his own accord "You mustn't doubt your brother though Loki. Even though your brother's brashness is sometimes overwhelming, you must know that he does love you"

Loki nodded slowly not taking his eyes off the leaf in his lap.

That night Thor arrived retelling the stories of a tricky hunt exaggerating when possible "Volstaag quickly shot an arrow but missed ever so slightly, so Fandral had nought to do but jump to the side of the beast, dodging its fatal attack. Sif, from her high spot in the trees jumped down onto the creatures back with a vine trying to direct its movement, however, the beast sensing her started to move in a rapid progression, trying to shake her off its back…"

Frigga listened horrified to the thought of her son coming up against a _mountain hoag_, a beast of immense strength and agility. People listened with rapt attention.

"I moved forward with my sword but the beast noticed me quickly with its large black eyes" Thor continued making hand movements to express the adventure "So it turned on me, and hit me against the side of the cliff face, I quickly got to my feet but it was already upon me…"

Frigga glanced at Loki who was trying to feign interest for the food on his plate but could not help listen to his brother's hypnotic words. Here Thor was exclaiming upon things Loki could only imagine until he too turned the right age.

Frigga could not help but feel hopeful that her youngest would not feel the same hunger for killing as Thor did.

It was only when Loki looked up, did Frigga's mind stray back to her eldest sons story, gaping when he mentioned his youngest brother.

"The mountain hoag had me pinned to the ground" Thor continued trying to demonstrate unsuccessfully with his hand "And as I looked into its large black eyes I remembered something Loki once told me"

Everyone suddenly glanced at Loki who felt a blush creeping in his cheeks, raising an eyebrow at his older brother who continued "He told me that everything has its senses, knocking a sense out would decrease a beasts advantages. I also recalled him telling me that a Hoag's biggest advantages were its eyes which have large pethenial..."

"Peripheral" Loki corrected him with surprising strength in his voice, everyone turning back to him, he _hesitated_ before continuing "Hoag's have large peripheral lenses, which allows it to see its sides, so if anyone approaches…"  
"It knows where its attacker is" Thor continued for him smiling "So I managed to place my hands in front of its eyes and…"

Everyone grimaced at the image Thor had made in their minds but clapped nonetheless when he had finished his tale.

"My quests will surely be more successful when my brother joins me" Thor exclaimed to the crowd "His intelligence and sorcery will no doubt come in hand against future foes."

Loki could not suppress the smile which forced its way upon his lips, and Frigga felt her heart glow.

* * *

**Notes: I guess this is the point, as they started reaching adolesence, where I wanted feelings to change between the brothers a bit. As they're growing up Thor is becoming more social, and Loki is becoming more reserved and distant. **  
**Thor of course is oblivious to this. I want this chapters to sort of link back to the question as stated in the first and the summary "Brother, why did you do this?"  
So keep that in mind while reading. **

**Oh and happy birthday to Joss Whedon! Thanks for making The Avengers an awesome movie, as well as ruining my life in high school when all I would do was watch Buffy and Angel repeats over and over. So thanks for that**.


	10. A Lie Once Told

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned everything, but alas I don't.**

* * *

Loki sat on the large window sill of his bedroom, looking at the darkened skies with its shimmering stars and galaxies he revelled in its beauty. Nowhere was quite as beautiful as Asgard, he assured himself.  
He had read of other realms including Alfheim, Midgard and Svartalfheim, and though their descriptions were detailed and explanatory, they did not even come close to resembling that which was his home.

Loki gazed, his eyes following the rainbow road to where the bifrost was placed and instantly felt a little insecurity. He could not imagine leaving Asgard in search of the other realms in which he had no control over, and not nearly enough experience to even grasp.

Places like Jotunheim. Loki could not fight the shiver that racked up his spine, he was aware of what inhabited Jotunheim and could not help but fear it. A place of perpetual winter, a never ending blight and home to the frost giants that wandered through the ice, he could not help but share his brothers hatred to the home of the monsters which plagued his nightmares since before he could remember.

Loki jumped at a sound in the corridor and frowned, it had to be the early morning, it was still dark out, and so who was moving at this time of night?

He creeped towards the door, opening it slowly and warily, he did not want to be heard. He entered the hallway looking around to spy a dark figure creeping quite like him in the night.

_An intruder?_ Loki thought with alarm and before he knew what he was doing he thrust out an arm in front of him using his magic to make the intruder fall with a yell.

He would have then gone to alert a guard, but realised with the yell who the intruder actually was.

"Thor?" Loki inquired standing over the figure which still lay on the ground "What are you doing?"

"Trying not be caught!" Thor hissed back as he scrambled back to his feet.

"Why?"

"None of your business"

"It is if I tell Father" Loki replied with collected coolness, folding his arms in front of him "Or worse, Mother"

Thor grimaced at the thought of his mother finding out what he was up to, he was in enough trouble as it was coming home so late the day before. Loki watched his brother sceptically waiting for an answer he knew he could not conceal from him.

"You can be very wicked sometimes brother" Thor told him with a scowl, when Loki did not cease his stern glare he sighed "Fine! I'm sneaking out"

"I could have guessed as much" Loki replied making Thor scowl further "But during curfew I take it it's more than just a run to the further reaches of Asgard"

Thor frowned; his brother obviously had an idea of what he was up to and murmured something incomprehensible under his breath

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Loki asked in a voice full of poison

Thor could not help but notice how like their mother he was and he said in a slight clearer if disconcerted voice "We're going to use the bifrost"

Loki stared at him before saying in a cold monotone voice "Have you lost your mind?"

"Nowhere dangerous I swear"

"How would you know that, I'm surprised if you even know the names of the other realms. It is forbidden! You and Sif and the others are still too young to go through the bifrost"

"We've persuaded Heimdell" Thor said in a slightly ashamed voice "But you must understand brother, we simply want to explore, that's all!"

Loki had grown frustrated "You could get hurt, there are different laws in the other realms, you will have no idea what you're walking into"

"Brother don't be so dramatic" Thor said placing his hands on his hips as he usually did when his mind was made up "I'll be fine. Just don't tell anyone"

Thor was already leaving making Loki stamp his foot indignantly "Thor, stop!"

"Too late brother" Thor said, laughter clogging his voice as he continued to walk away.

"What if someone asks where you are?" Loki asked frowning at him

"Then _lie_" was his brother's answer before fleeing down the corridor, out of sight.

Loki continued to frown well into the night, his dreams settled on Thor falling off the rainbow bridge.

* * *

"Loki where is your brother?" Frigga asked the next morning, drizzling honey onto a piece of bread. She sat across from him at the dining table which was covered in an array of fruits and fresh meat.

Loki opted for a handful of berries, he never ate very much. This, Thor always pointed out with a chicken drumstick hanging out of his mouth, was the reason he was so small and slender.

Loki could not fault his mother in the question, it was an unusually quiet morning and one could only guess it was the absence of the blonde prince that brought this on.

"I don't know" Loki said _hesitating_ before shrugging innocently under his mother's gaze. He hoped that the fact he never lied to her would deter her from the truth. "Perhaps he's out with Sif"

"Yes perhaps" his mother consented, she knew Thor's fondness in the golden girl would only grow through the years but she still felt uneasy "He's never missed breakfast before"

Loki frowned inwardly, he was sure Thor would have come home by now as well. He glanced at Odin who was in talks with some people down the other end of the table; he was too busy to notice the absence of his eldest son.  
He did not reply to his mother and was thankful when he was excused from breakfast, running up to his bedroom and pacing until word of Thor came around. He distracted himself with books, and study but there was an ache in his heart, for his brother was missing and their mother would in no time inform Odin.

When Thor did not arrive for dinner that night did the hunt begin. Loki was growing exceedingly worried, feeling that his lie was keeping him back.

What if his brother truly was in trouble? Or worse, what if he was dead?

That was it. That was the final thought that forced Loki to wander over to his father who was talking to some of the guards searching for Thor. Loki tugged on his father's sleeve hoping to remain inconspicuous.

Odin looked down at his son in some surprise, and then taking in Loki's facial expression sent the guards away.

"What is it Loki?" Odin asked sternly, bending down so Loki could whisper into his ear.

Loki simply said one thing and then skittered away.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Odin shouted at Thor who stood in the middle of the throne room along with Sif, Fandral and Volstaag. "You have disobeyed my direct order! Did you honestly believe we wouldn't find out!"

Loki watched next to his mother on the steps behind. His brother was looking very battered, his lip was bleeding and the right side of his face was bruised, Fandral and Volstaag carried the same grunt, but Sif looked unhurt apart from some scrapes. Perhaps the dwarves of Nidavellir were more lenient with women.

The four of them looked at their feet, to ashamed to look into the Allfather's eye.

"You could have been killed! Starting trouble in a different realm is deeply troubling, did you think nothing of the consequences this could have started?" he continued looking at them all "Thor I'm surprised at you, I thought that you would have more sense than this. You are all extremely lucky I was alerted to your whereabouts by Heimdell"

Loki looked up at this, grateful that his father had not told Thor it was he who alerted him.

They were all given punishments that lasted for a month; making them all groan with humiliation  
"And let that be a warning to you four" Odin told them sternly with a growl before dismissing them after they left he turned to Frigga who shook her head slowly.

"He is still young, disobedient" she said as he sat tiredly on his throne "It is just a bout of rebellion, he will develop"

Loki looked up at father who seemed exhausted; looking for Thor had distracted him from other things that needed to be done. His mother walked away from the throne muttering something about having her own words with Thor before disappearing.

"Loki" Odin called as Loki also turned to leave; he glanced back at his father who looked stern "The next time your brother does something he is forbidden to do, alert me straight away."

Loki _hesitated _before nodding his head and leaving his father to his thoughts.

* * *

**Notes: I like to think Thor was a driving force behind Loki's silvertongue. **  
**So I knew when I started writing this story I wanted Thor to tell Loki when he was young to lie.  
If you also noticed the last few sentences, I'm sort of tying it back to the Thor movie when Loki alerted a guard to tell Odin they were travelling to Jotunheim.  
Something Thor was ****forbidden to do.  
That was my intention anyway.**


	11. The Race

**Disclaimer: I WANT TOM HIDDLESTON**...and a rocketship**.  
**** I only own everything in my dreams, but here everything already belongs to someone..carry on!  
**

* * *

People were stopping to watch across the lush green fields of Asgard as the two princes both in their riding gear approached their horses. Loki was just a month away from turning thirteen, when he could finally quest with his brother through Asgard, but for now they would have to do with staying within the confinements placed around the younger one.

It had taken a lot of persuasion on Thor's part to take his sibling away from his books.

"Come Loki!" Thor had berated him that morning, throwing open the curtains in Loki's room and making him curl up into his covers even more as the light shone onto him "Tis a fine day for a race"

Loki peered at him groggily from the sheets "Thor it is too early to put up with your wiles right now, I wish to sleep"

"It is past the hour of waking brother" Thor sang placing his hands on his hips "You sleep far too much for someone so young"

"All the more to avoid you" Loki muttered into his sheets before propping himself up onto his shoulders "What do you mean a race? Or better yet, why are you bothering me? Can you not think to find Volstaag or one of your other friends, why all of a sudden do you come to me?"

"Because" Thor said simply, Loki waited for elaboration but found that this was his brother's only excuse for waking him. He groaned flopping back to his bed.

Thor kept pestering, pulling him up from his arm and yanking him away from his bed "Loki, it is a grand time for us to spend time together, do you not miss it?"

"Miss it?" Loki asked incredulously, he had rather missed the time with his brother, but he was not going to allow Thor to think that "I am not some maiden desperate for attention, I'm sure you will find those down in the taverns"

"Quite immature Loki, besides I know of the maids you talk of, and they are more likely to be drifting underneath my window" Thor said pushing a handful of clothes towards his brother who gave him a look of distaste

"How very modest of you Thor, be honest, its Volstaag dressed in a wig is it not?"

Thor gave a bark of laughter as Loki sorted through the clothes and pulled them on quickly.

And so the brothers did indeed leave the palace and stride towards the stables, Frigga quite amused at the two of them arguing over the rules of the game during breakfast.

"Which steed will you choose today?" Loki asked as he walked towards his favourite, a black beauty named Kari, meaning gust of wind. He had found the name somewhere in a book, and when being presented with the mare named it immediately.

His brother favoured a large beast of a horse named Einar; Loki was not surprised when his brother upon seeing the steed made his way towards it.

The stable hands placed the saddles on their horses at an amazing steed and soon the two were leading their horses across the fields, placing down two marks at one end and another two at the other. By now the farmhands surrounding were watching the brothers make their game.

"When was the last time we did this?" Thor asked in amazement "It feels as if forever"

"You've been busy brother" Loki supplied him as they placed themselves in front of their marks

"And I am sorry for it" Thor admitted looking at his brother "I have not been giving you the attention you deserve"

"It is of no matter" Loki replied coolly "Honest brother, perhaps you think I should join Volstaag under your window?"

"Well in any case I'm sure you'd suit a wig more" Thor teased making Loki laugh

"On the count of three" Loki said making Thor look determinedly ahead to the targets on the other side of the field. "First one who makes it back to this spot wins. Ready? One, two, three!"

And they were off, each determined to make it before the other, Loki heard Thor laughing as their steed rode side by side knocking into each other, and he could not help but join in with the laughter.

They were neck and neck, halfway across the field now, Thor's steed starting to gain the speed as he moved forwards away from the black mare.

"Am I going to have to push you brother?" Thor yelled back at Loki, he could see the grin from where he was, and then leaning down against the mares back he urged it forwards with encouragement, Thor was already around his first mark, and Loki was getting closer.

Galloping around his mark, Loki followed his brother back towards the starting point.

"Come on Kari" Loki urged the horse "Not today"

The horse put on a more noticeable amount of vigour as they caught up with his brother, and moved forwards ahead of him.

"You're falling a bit behind aren't you brother?" Loki yelled back at Thor who was trying his hardest to catch up, but to no avail. Loki had already crossed his mark cheering loudly, Thor bringing up the rear panting heavily.

"Damn it" Thor cursed jumping down from his steed, Loki joining him thumping him on the back.

"I just love it when you admit defeat" Loki said joyfully "Next time I'll give you a head start yes?"

"Nobody likes a gloater Loki" Thor said through his teeth, though he could not help the smile playing on his lips.

Loki snorted "Right because you never gloat. Only every other time you don't win"

"And I'm sorry; please do remind me of the times I haven't won?" Thor goaded

"Well there was that time when I was 6 playing discovery, and that time when you wished to see who could jump the furthest, or even…"

"You only won those because of your tricks" Thor said laughingly "You cheated"

"Oh?" Loki asked "The old 'it's a trick' excuse. Well if that what makes you sleep at night I will not waver your thoughts"

Loki did not have time to dodge Thor's tackle and soon they were rolling around in the dirt together, their skin growing itchy as they rubbed against the grass. Loki wriggled out of Thor's reach laughing as he threw blades of grass into his face landing in Thor's open mouth, he laughed even harder as his brother spluttered it, spitting on the ground.

After wrestling some more they lay side by side on the grass looking up at the sky, panting heavily.

"I've missed this" Loki admitted making Thor chuckle

"So you have been outside my window."

"Only when I get bored of Fandral" he joked

"Are you saying Fandral is more beautiful than me?"

"No, but his hot head and arrogance could match yours."

"Cow" Thor threw at him

"Chicken" Loki threw back

"Sheep"

"Fowl"

"…Brother"

* * *

**Notes: Naww. Cherish the fluff. **  
**Next chap ties back into Sif's hair. **


	12. Curses

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, im not being paid. Blah blah yadda yadda etcetera etcetera continue.**

* * *

That was it.

Loki stormed through the palace angrily; he felt a buzz of magic shivering over him as he went, making people turn to watch him as he walked.

He was furious, and they knew it.

Loki was always one to hide his emotions, pent them up inside until it rotted. Not this time.

"Loki what's wrong?" his mother called catching sight of him, his brow furrowed and lips placed in a taught line. He did not answer her, instead continuing to make his way to his room with determination.

Once inside he slammed the door behind him, making the sturdy walls shake.

His mind was racing, which spell should he use? What could really make her regret her words?

Sif had angered him quite intensely, insulted him for his slender figure and tricks that were more suited towards women.

"And your _hair_" she seethed at him "dark like a night rat, are you sure you're an Asgardian?"

"Of course I am!" was Loki's retort as he looked into the girl's brown eyes; she looked at him in something worth of disgust and repulsion.

This was not the first time Sif had attacked him on his looks.

_"You appear more feminine then me" she had stated one time "however will you become a man when you busy yourself in the pages of books. Aren't you ashamed?"_

_"Magic is a practice for females; do you wish to be female?"_

_"So weak, I'm surprised you don't just simply get carried off by the wind"_

_"Pathetic"_

Loki felt his hand strut out to a vase which sat on a table, it exploded quite loudly as he begun to pace around his room.

What would hurt her the most? What was she most proud of?

An image flashed into his mind almost instantly; her golden hair, her most prized possession.  
She may like to talk of being strong and skilful, but she had her vanity spots as well. Loki would sometimes catch her out of the corner of his eye preening and primping her hair when Thor wasn't looking.

Loki crouched down to the ground as he grabbed for something hidden underneath his bed, a book, a large book with a worn cover. He had found it in the library and it contained some of the darkest magic he had ever encountered.

His parents would no doubt punish him if they ever found such a book in his hands, but what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.

He flipped through the book eagerly, it was filled with hexes and curses he assumed would sometimes help in a fight. He stopped on a page with a somewhat grotesque picture, a lady screamed into her mirror, pustules covering her face.

"The Vanity curse" Loki read aloud to himself "Cast against foes to rid them of their most prized possession."

Loki felt a smile creep onto his face as he placed the book onto his bed, he sat in front of it placing himself into a comfortable position, and he would need to be quick before Mother came in search for him. He looked again at the picture screaming and hesitated.

_Is it really worth it?_ Loki wondered _Are Sif's words even that big of a deal?_

_"Are you sure you're an Asgardian? Pathetic."_

_Yes_. Loki thought. _Yes they were_

* * *

Thor had punched him; he felt his lip bleeding and cheek swell. His eyes watered in anger as he fell to the ground. Thor was now being restrained by the palace guards.

"How could you!" he yelled angrily as he struggled against them "She's crying Loki! Sif does not cry!"

"Well maybe she will keep her fat mouth shut from now on!" Loki hurled back, his eyes stinging

Thor elbowed the guard and jumped down onto the ground with his brother who yelled, Thor was forced backwards with the magic landing in a heap on the opposite side of the room. He got up quickly and tried to run back to Loki, whom he immediately tackled but fell through, his brother dematerialising.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" the real Loki said spitting the blood from his mouth a short distance away.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Thor yelled angrily "YOU HAVE TRAUMATISED SIF!"

"SHE DESERVED IT!" Loki yelled back in an equal amount of anger "PERHAPS NOW SHE WILL KEEP HER THOUGHTS TO HERSELF"

"SHE WAS JUST JESTING..."

"OH, AND WHAT A FINE JEST IT WAS. SHE ONLY DOES IT EVERY OTHER TIME I'M AROUND."

"LOKI YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR…"

"What is happening?" a new voice interrupted, the Allfather stood watching as Thor had Loki in a neck lock, Loki hit Thor in the face making him let go with a grunt.

"Why you little…"

"ENOUGH" Odin commanded as Frigga rushed into the room to see what the commotion was, she stared disbelievingly at the two boys.

Loki's lip and Thor's nose both bleeding, the guards stood around unsure of what to do. "Now if you will stop behaving like children, please explain what is causing this?"

Both Loki and Thor immediately launched into their stories, making violent gestures at one another, the large throne room making their voices echo of the walls.

"QUIET!" Odin demanded again making both the princes stop talking, glaring at each other angrily. "Thor you first"

"Loki made Sif's hair fall out" Thor said quickly through his teeth "She's crying in her room, she doesn't want anyone to see her"

"She must look rather horrific" Loki said smirking, his smirk was just a cover.  
He felt guilty that the strong Sif was crying in her room, bald and fraught.

Odin gave him a look silencing and wiping the smirk off his face

"Loki is this true?" Odin asked; as Loki opened his mouth ready to answer he held up a hand "Do not lie to me"

Loki paused looking from his Father to his Mother who looked at him disappointingly, he frowned feeling the tears surface back to his eyes.

"Yes" he admitted looking at the air above Odin's head as he did so. He could hear the disappointment in his father's voice.

"Why did you do this?" he asked warily trying to capture his sons gaze he knew Loki was trying to avoid

"Because" Loki answered simply refusing to elaborate, but under his mother's glare he continued to speak "I was sick of her words, she was always pointing out my faults, and I only simply wanted to make her feel how I felt."

"You have made her very upset" Odin said in a softer voice

"I did not mean to, it was just supposed to be a joke"

Thor cut in here "You got rid of her hair! This is no joke brother, this is cruel"

"Thor" Odin said warning in his voice as he stared down his eldest son who frowned before turning back to Loki "You have done a great misdeed to friends of this family, your actions could lead to large consequences, think about what you have done. A king does not strike those who mean no harm."

Loki flinched at these words. Sif had caused him harm, perhaps not physical but definitely emotional and somewhat psychological. And yet, he knew that doing this had somewhat brought him down to her level.

"Loki this is quite unlike you" Frigga said sadly placing her hands on her hips "I thought you knew better than using magic against others"

Loki heard the resentment in her voice and it made him shrivel inside "I'm sorry. I truly am, I will go to Sif and apologise"

Odin nodded pleased that Loki was taking the initiative, Frigga smiled slightly at his sincerity; he really did feel bad for what he had done. Thor however grew even more outraged.

"Sorry will not bring her hair back!" he said angrily, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother who placed his arms across his chest.

"Then I will try my best to fix it" Loki said refusing to look at his brother, there _had_ to be a way to bring back Sif's hair.

That evening after being sent to his room Loki began working, he could not find any counter curse for the one he had cast so instead he had started looking into some more advanced magic. Loki did not sleep as he worked on a formula to the problem.

* * *

The next morning Loki made his way down towards where he knew Sif lived. It was not grand living quarters and appeared rather cramped compared to the palace.

Sif had about four brothers all ranging from childhood to adulthood. Her mother looked like her, except instead of golden she had light brown hair. Her father however was nowhere to be seen and Loki remembered with a sickly pang that her father had left years ago; leaving her mother to look after the five children he left behind; alone.

Her mother was surprised when the younger prince appeared at her door. Loki had never entered Sif's house, because he never had a reason to, that was, until now. She let him in and showed him to Sif's room which remained shut; she left him there, saying something about burning potatoes before shuffling off.

Loki stood still in front of her door, taking a deep breath he entered.

"Who's there?" Came a sobbing Sif from underneath her covers

"It's me" Loki said hesitantly as she shifted

"Oh" she said quietly before adding "Come to cut off my ears as well?"

Loki was glad she could not see the smirk that lined his face

"No, I've come to apologise" he paused as she remained silent before continuing "And I also want to try and fix what I've done. It was wrong of me"

Sif listened to his words, tears still falling from her eyes before surfacing from her covers. Her hair was completely gone and Loki had to supress a shudder at the now bald Sif.

"You can fix it?" she asked quietly

"I think so, I think I've managed to find something that will bring back hair, but it might not be exactly the same as you remember it"

"It doesn't matter" she replied quickly "As long as I have hair, I do not care"

Loki nodded walking over to her, pulling out an ointment he had concocted. In its vial it looked clear as water, but as Loki spoke an incantation it turned into a glowing yellow. Sif turned for him to place it on her head and he did so slowly, massaging it into her scalp.

"How long will it take to grow?"

"Almost instantly I hope, it will grow rather quickly I believe"

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry?" she said quietly "I realise that I can be over aggressive sometimes, but I never meant to make you this angry"

"It doesn't matter" Loki replied "What's done is done"

"I'm still sorry, from now on I promise to keep my taunts to myself" Sif said wiping away a stray tear before smiling "Unless you're being especially whiny"

Loki snorted at this but could not help but smile as well. It took ten minutes for the hair to grow past her shoulders, and it was as dark as his. He apologised again that it was not the gold she had wanted, but upon looking at herself in the mirror, she declared that it was even better.

"I suppose dark hair isn't that bad" she admitted brushing it softly.

Loki was glad; he had learnt his lesson when dealing with magic and women. Next time, he promised himself, he would do something less obvious.

He returned shortly after to the castle where he was to scrub down the kitchens by himself, no magic allowed.

* * *

**Notes; I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I think this is a turning point in Loki's life when he uses his magic for something darker and more threatening. **  
**The next chapter is brotherly love. I shall upload tomorrow ;)**


	13. Used

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Idea does. **  
**Can't believe I have to wait until November 2013 to watch Thor 2...just saying...carry on.**

* * *

Loki had begun to grow infamous for his bouts of mischief which seemed to become frequent overtime. He had learnt to transfigure things such as wine into snakes that slithered around the servant's feet or else create illusions that mastered reality.

He had burst out laughing each time one of the maids came into his room placing dirty clothes into a basket and finding the dirty clothes back in its original spots and the basket empty.

Frigga reprimanded him for doing so; the palace was beginning to complain of his pranks and there was some part inside of her that felt as if her sweet boy was becoming a trouble case. Odin simply said he was a growing boy, and just like Thor he would rebel sometimes.

It was only when one evening an extremely pompous Freya continued to boast about her necklace. It was a beautiful gem encrusted piece made by the dwarves which rendered her able to become invisible. Loki had noticed his mother growing wary of Freya's boast, a flush of envy creeping up her cheeks and decided to play a trick. Creeping into the beauty's bedroom at night he cast a spell onto her necklace she wore sleeping and made it invisible.

He sniggered as she ran around the palace, being able to feel the necklace but not see it. She yelled at every person who asked her what was wrong. Thor laughed as well, and Frigga could not help a smile.

"Loki was this you're doing?" she asked him quietly as Freya screeched at the top of her lungs for the culprit at breakfast.

"Do not worry mother, it is only for a short while, soon it will be visible again" he assured her "It will just stop her from going on about it all the damn time."

Frigga smiled at her son's antics this time, but after sending the ambassador of Alfheim away with snakes snapping at his heels, only then did she put her foot down.

"Now Loki that is quite enough" Frigga said sharply as her son made a pail of mead bubble with his stare "Magic isn't supposed to be used to play jests"

Loki scowled, sighing deeply; he was bored of following these rules set out for him. Thor laughed knocking him on the shoulder laughingly.

Thor was feeling guilty, he had again been absent from his brother's life and he was fast approaching adulthood. He would soon be able to use the bifrost, and knew that he would travel the realms constantly and have to start studying treaties and negotiations with them.

Loki withdrew from his brother's touches and pleas; he had become moody and unpredictable this last year. Thor tried to recall if he had been this way when he was Loki's age.

Even though they were only under two years apart Loki had always been the more mature of the two, but now it appeared Loki had grown tired of being the mature one and filled his time playing games and tricks meant to scare others.

Thor stood in the doorway of the library studying his brother at a distance one morning.

It struck him how much his brother had changed since they were young; he still had all the same physical attributes, dark hair slicked back and large emerald eyes which seemed to gaze unblinkingly at him as though seeking answers; always seeking answers to questions Thor did not know. He was still slender, but he was growing into it, using it to his advantage.

It struck him how sophisticated his brother sat at the dining table, he no longer kept his eyes cast down but instead surveyed the table and the people, noticing the smallest things and making keen observations, speaking only when spoken to, with his quiet silky voice.

He had become someone to be wary off, a dark figure in the Odinson family.

Thor approached him one day in the library striding over to him bravely and thumping him on the back making Loki's legs buckle slightly

"Brother!" Thor said loudly "Come out from these confinements and join me on a quest!"

Loki scowled at him placing the pile of books he held onto a table "Not today Thor"

"Then what about tomorrow? Loki you have not joint me on any quests in two weeks" he continued

"I do not wish to adventure every single hour of the day Thor" Loki answered trying to keep the absurdity out of his voice "I prefer to sit down sometimes and read"

Thor made a disbelieving sound grabbing the arm of his brother who tried to walk away "You are bored Loki, you've been making trouble because you tire of being here" he paused "that and puberty"

Now it was Loki's turn to make a disbelieving sound "Why do you not find Sif and go hunt a troll or something?"

"Forget Sif" Thor said making an impatient gesture with his hand "It is you I wish to quest with, the Rowan forest is rumoured to be home of a large beast, come now, must I always be the one persuading you to join me?"

"Fine Thor" Loki answered slamming another book onto his already large pile "I will join you tomorrow _if_ you stop talking"

The next morning they set out on Kari and Einar, heading towards the south of Asgard, towards the forests that grew wild and unkempt.  
They passed the small townships on their way stopping for food and supplies, saying hello to the people who flocked around them ready to help aid them in their journey. Loki shook these off with kind words about wishing to bond more with his brother making them laugh as he told jokes to ease their disappointment.

Thor watched smiling as his brother showed tricks to the children who had not been around magic very much, they ran after the snakes he transfigured trying to grab them before they disappeared or else had joy in guessing which Loki duplicate was the real one, running from each illusion until they found Loki who announced that they were correct.

"Which way are you two headed" a townsperson asked as Thor led his horse away from a water trough.

"Rowan forest" Thor answered jumping back up on Einar with surprising grace

"Be careful of the wood spirits that live there" the townsperson replied with a slight warning "They are normally harmless but they seem a bit rambunctious of late, must be the season"

"I'll be sure to watch my back" Thor said before joining his brother on Kari and making their way out of the township.

They reached the edge of the forest dismounting and unsheathing their weapons, Thor a long broad sword and Loki a pair of silver knives. They made their way through the forest, passing by small streams and caves.

"Brother I'm not sure who your source is, but I see no sign of a large beast" Loki said looking around at the unmoving woods, the sounds of a raven cawing in the distance. Loki wondered if it was Hugin or Munin, one of Father's ravens keeping an eye on them.

"If we do not see anything in the next hour I will admit defeat" said Thor warily, obviously disappointed with the lack of adventure. They walked on for another ten minutes before anything had happened.

"I'm sure something will be around this bend here" Thor said pointing up ahead

"You said that 5 minutes a- HEY" Loki yelled suddenly

Thor spun around ready to fight of creatures which attacked his brother, but there weren't any. In fact there was no monster to be seen, and no Loki to be seen. Thor spun around looking in all directions.

"LOKI?" He yelled racing through the trees in a random direction "LOKI!"

"THOR!" he heard a distant voice yell back

Thor kept running in the same direction in which the voice had called out, running around a sudden bend which led him to a large waterfall, a pool at the bottom, and also where Loki was being dragged out of his clothes by a number of pretty women.

Loki catching sight of Thor's slack jawed face, yelled at him as he tried to fend off the giggling girls "HELP ME!"

Thor started to laugh loudly at the sight of his brother, obviously flustered. Thor too had managed to capture the attention of the girls who were instantly upon him dragging him towards where his brother was being stripped.

"Stop it" Loki said trying to fend off one of the girls who was trying to take off his pants "I said stop it won't you!"

The girls giggled, whispering to each other in a garbled language

"Where did they come from?" Thor asked as they tore of his tunic smiling jubilantly

"They're wood spirits Thor" Loki answered through his teeth as he played tug a war with his own tunic and one of the girls "It's their mating season"

Thor was now being stripped of his pants "I see no harm in that"

"You will soon" his brother called back as the girls pushed him to the ground, giggling as they smoothed back his dark hair, he continued to slap their searching hands blushing furiously "They get the males pregnant!"

Thor snapped out of his dazed state as one of the girls traced his lips "What!"

"They lure males into mating with them and impregnate them!" Loki called back now surrounded by females "I'm not ready to be a father or a mother Thor, help me!"

Thor waving the wood spirits away from him, moved towards his brother's engulfed form, reaching his hands through the throng of wood spirits smothering Loki. They instantly became threatened and turned into quite grotesque looking as they hissed at him through pointy teeth.

Their fingers turned into sharp splinters that threatened to scratch out his blue eyes. Thor quickly unsheathed his sword.

Looking around there had to be at least 8 of them he had to fight off, and there was no way he was getting _pregnant_, he would become the laughing stock of Asgard!

Loki tried to retreat quickly behind the wood spirits but some turned back clawing at his ankles, making them bleed. Loki yelled out making Thor move at last, he swung the sword out at the spirits who screeched at him angrily as they formed together to make a swarm.

"Fire Thor! Their weakness is fire" Loki yelled checking out the damage of his ankles, they were shallow cuts and nothing to alarming

"You're the magic one!" Thor yelled back as he thrust his sword at one, slicing into her skin "What am I supposed to do? Rub some sticks in front of them?"

"Oh right…" Loki murmured starting to move his hands in a pattern, whispering an incantation under his breath, soon his hands were filled with balls of fire he waved towards the spirits who shrieked and backed away, some running towards the trees and disappearing into them.  
Others trying to fight Thor who continued to swing his sword until all of them retreated into the trees.

Loki was already pulling his tunic back over his head laughing "I feel somewhat used"

Thor laughed with his brother as he placed his pants back on quickly along with his tunic "Women, brother, they are tricky creatures"

* * *

"What quest did you enjoy today?" Frigga asked her sons who looked up at her innocently later that night "Tales reach me that you entered the Rowan Forest"

Thor and Loki nodded together but did not elaborate as the table glanced at them eager for a story. The brothers _hesitated_, sharing a look with each other that told plainly that this was one of those stories they preferred not to repeat to the table.

Being assaulted and victimised by wood spirits would _definitely_ bring their credibility down.

"Go ahead brother, tell them of the big beast we fought" Loki lied

* * *

**Notes: Yes, lots of fun writing this chapter. Flustered Loki is cute Loki.  
Not much to say on this, except we start to see Loki use more of his magic for mischief. Anyway...**


	14. Exploiting Yourself

**Disclaimer: I think we get the point.**

* * *

Loki loved the feel of the magic coursing through him; it moved him not the other way around. Nobody understood magic like he did; he had finished his studies with flying colours, earning him a place in Sorcerer's Academy in the north of Asgard.

While Thor surpassed him in armoury and combat, magic was _his_ area of expertise.

He was far more skilled then the tutors his Mother kept rolling out to him, each coming away when they could teach no more and sending the next one in. Often they would teach him a new spell or enchantment and find that instead of the endless days most would have, trying to perfect it, the youngest prince had it down to scratch in just an hour.

"But what good are spells and trickery on the field" Thor had inquired one day as Loki practised bending water, something he was increasingly getting good at.  
At his older brother's words he directed the stream of water into his face, then racing out of the room followed by a furious and spluttering Thor.

Loki had also managed to pass classes in combat; though he was no hero with a sword like his brother, his speed and accuracy using smaller weapons always hit their marks.

They sat at the dining table, all of them congratulating him on passing his studies sooner than most would have, Thor having only just completed his a month earlier. No one pointed this out though, lest they wanted to start a fight right then and there with the older prince, Loki defending him as well.

It was just the way it was, Loki had the smarts, Thor had the brawn.

Odin stood up silencing the table as he raised a glass  
"In honour of my youngest son Loki passing his studies ahead of his time, I am most pleased to hear" he added looking at Loki with a small smile he returned before continuing "And being accepted into the top sorcerer's academy in all of Asgard, may you further your skills as we drink to your future."

"Hear hear!" Thor yelled wine sloshing out of his glass as everyone repeated his words and drank; Frigga leant over petting Loki on the cheek.

"Well done Loki" she said lovingly "Your Father and I are so proud"

Loki smiled bashfully at his mother's words, half aware that his father hadn't sat down.

"And to Thor" his father continued making the smile drop on Loki's face as everyone turned to Odin again "Who is only a month away from become an adult and gaining Mjolnir as his birth right proclaims, to Thor!"

Again the table drank cheerfully as Thor beamed drinking in the attention. Loki tried to have some sort of a smile on his face to keep up pretences, but he felt that rush of envy he usually got when Thor was being honoured; especially after his own toast.

_Couldn't I just have Father's attention for once? _He thought bitterly,_ why must everything always be about Thor?_

He looked around the table which had begun to chat joyously again, spotting Sif sitting next to Volstaag, with her dark hair, falling around her. She kept stealing glances at Thor who was making an idiot of himself to the ambassador sitting to him, obviously overwhelmed with mead.

Loki watched her small covert looks at his brother and smiled knowingly a plan already forming in his head.

"You seem happy" his mother said next to him making him turn away from the spectacle, he gave her a more serene smile

"Just glad my studies are over for now" he lied easily "It does grow tiring after a while"

Frigga sighed "My little boy is growing up"

"Mother please refrain from calling me that" he said blushing slightly but she clucked her tongue impatiently

"Moving away to the Academy" she continued

"Only for a few years…"

"Not having you around"

"I sincerely doubt there would be much of a difference"

Frigga glared at him "Of course there will be, and I'm sure your brother will miss you dreadfully as well"

"You're saying this as if I'd never visit? Please stop exaggerating!" Loki said incredulously

"I don't see why you have to lodge there" she continued as if not hearing him "You're much safer here"

"But sometimes" Loki _hesitated_ slightly before continuing "Sometimes we have to move on, have our own space, broaden our horizons"

Frigga nodded sadly at this, she knew there was no way around Loki's departure, he would be leaving whether she liked it or not.

She glanced at him, he had grown so much over the years, how could the little babe she used to bathe in a basin already be this old, and it seemed like only a short time since she sat with him under the Beldon tree listening to his troubles. Was it really that long ago?

She thought back, almost 6 years had passed since then, and yet she remembered it as clearly as always.  
Loki knew his mother continued to stare at him even once he had looked away, she coddled him far too much, he overheard Odin telling her so himself. He loved her deeply, as much as a son could love his mother, and she returned that love, but he could not help but long for the love Odin gave Thor.

It was strange but there was a need in him to be accepted as much as Thor was, but he saw the way Odin looked at him sometimes.

Did his father love him? He believed so.

Was his love equal to Thor's? No.

Loki had long since realised that Odin favoured his older son, always giving him more attention, trying to get him to stop his arrogant ways, trying to prepare him as a King.

He supposed this was the reason his brother was more loved, he was the oldest, and he was going to be King. Again that jealousy that so often clouded his mind, daring to bubble over.

Loki glanced back over at Sif who continued to watch Thor's antics with rapt attention, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, he smiled again.

He would just have to make sure his brother didn't get _everything._

* * *

Loki watched and waited, peering around corners turning invisible as he tracked Sif's and his brother's movements. The dark haired girl had offered so graciously to help Thor back up to his room having basically drunk a whole pale of mead for the first time.

If his Father was ashamed of Thor's poor willpower he didn't show it, not even looking up when Thor had shouted for another smashing the goblet on the ground.

Loki had grimaced; his brother truly was an idiot sometimes.

He was quick to catch himself from revealing his presence as he followed them and watched now invisible at their quick exchange

"Thank you Sif" Thor said slurring his words together "You're the best"

"It was no problem" Sif answered making Loki gag slightly at her unusual simpering tone. Was this really the girl who had made him cry with her words? The girl who was now wagging her tongue over the clearly disorientated Thor?

Loki did not catch the next few words they exchanged but caught the kiss Thor planted on her lips suddenly. Sif blushed touching her lips afterwards, Thor already disappearing inside his room closing the door behind him. She continued standing their disbelievingly, and then smiled brightly.

_Time to shine_, Loki thought moving out from the shadows revealing himself as he walked up the corridor, Sif did not even notice him until he was two meters away.

The hand on her lips instantly dropped from her mouth, the blush however remained on her cheeks.  
"Sif" he said innocently "I see you've gotten Thor to his room, I trust he wasn't too much of a hassle for you"  
"Loki" she said slightly rattled "No of course not, he was fine"

She moved to walk past him, Loki pretending to _hesitate_ for just a moment before turning towards her retreating figure

"Oh Sif?" he asked as she spun around slowly "I just wanted to say I think it's great that you're taking such an initiative to becoming a warrior. Most would women would have given up by now, but you, you really do have what it takes to become one of the best"

Sif gave him a bewildered smile as he spoke "Thank you Loki"

"No problem. I'm just glad you're becoming a figure of admiration to young girls wishing to enter the field." _This was it_, Loki thought; _finish her_ "I also really admire the way you and my brother never got into a romantic relationship."

That was it, he saw the smile drop from her face almost instantly "Pardon?"

"Oh you know" Loki said laughing innocently "You and my brother, I mean what if people thought you had _slept _your way to the top? _That_ would be absurd; are you alright Sif?"

The girl had slowly paled as he continued; she nodded quickly at his question "Yes quite, thank you Loki"

"No problem" Loki said turning away and heading to his room "Goodnight Sif"

He could not stop the fit of giggles that erupted from his mouth after closing his door.  
It had been petty of him, _absolutely_, but it had also been so much fun!

"Brother" Thor asked in a tone of worry in his voice a couple of mornings after "Has Sif been acting strange to you lately?"

"Strange? No." Loki replied innocently, though he had to supress a snigger, in fact there was a huge difference.  
Sif had furthered herself down the table away from where the Princes sat and glowered at her plate. Thor seemed not to recall their exchanges of the night, which made it all the funnier to Loki.

_"Maybe she's in love?"_

* * *

**Notes: Naww I love writing Loki's vengeance against people. **  
**Now Sif, what can I say about Sif. **  
**I don't hate her, but she's just so BLAH. **  
**Maybe I'm just against her because she was such a B**** to Loki in the movie. Anyway**..._  
_


	15. The Grim

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas but thats about it. That and my dog.**

* * *

"Welcome home brother" Loki grinned as his brother came tearing through the palace "Was practice not to your liking? You seem a bit put down."

Put down was an understatement, Thor looked damn near to burst. He brushed past his brother who followed him into the currently vacant throne room, he balled his fists angrily.

"A blow Brother!" Thor said after a while, seething "I have suffered a blow!"

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked looking carefully at his brother "You seem quite adequate to me"

"Not a physical blow Loki" Thor said exasperated "A blow which makes ones thoughts race"

Loki's smile dropped as he studied Thor "You know, I believe that's the most sensitive prospect of the mind I've ever heard you say? An _emotional_ blow, dear me, that seems quite new in your area of intellect"

"Do not mock me" Thor said through his teeth, he looked eager to punch something so Thor took a cautionary step backwards "To think a commoner….quite disagreeable…..smug brute…"

Loki sighed deeply "Brother, please get your words together, lest I be able to help."

"I need no help"

"Then perhaps advice? Or simply a compassionate ear to vent your woes?"

Loki was quite expecting him to talk about Sif, who he found no longer welcomed his advancements, even threatening to join the Valkyries if he persisted. He had already found Thor questioning his mother about what women expected in a man, in whom she gave comforting words of "respect" or "chivalry"

His older brother had however backed off from engaging Sif, as he, as Loki quoted "Respected her too much."  
Thor stopped sulking after that, and he and Sif returned to their platonic relationship. If there was any awkwardness implied they never showed it.

Loki sat down beside Thor who continued to glower at the opposite wall, he paused before launching into a speech of his misery.

"There is a man" Thor begun with a hiss "Who is in my practice lessons, and he bests me in every obstacle there is."

Loki waited for Thor to elaborate, but after a moment screwed up his face in indignation

"Is _that_ it?" He asked incredulously shaking his head "Some man is besting you in hitting swords and you throw a tantrum?"

"I am to be King of Asgard!" Thor complained to him "What image do I project if I do not stay top of the rung in classes? I want to be known as the _strongest_ king, not the _second_ _strongest_ King! It's fine for you; you're at the top in all of your classes!"

_Yes,_ Loki pondered gleefully, since attending the Academy he had been the top of his class, but he noticed that quite some work and competition went into it.

"Thor, I work hard for that position"

"And you are saying I do not?"

"Perhaps you just lack conviction"

"Conviction is no fault of mine Loki, I assure you" Thor stated shaking his head "In fact I feel even more motivated since gaining Mjolnir!"

Loki nodded, his brother's weapon had surely improved Thor's battling skills, however it was classed as too dangerous and banned on the field with other trainees.

"And this man, he is most insufferable" Thor continued is repulsion "He has the social skills of, well, you brother! Even worse!"

"I'm beginning to like him already" Loki chimed cheerfully, before dropping his voice to a whisper "Well I could aid you in some way brother"

"Oh? How?"

"Tricks of the trade" Loki said smirking, but his brother scowled

"As tempting as your offer is Loki I must digress, I will not resort to tricks to best this man. The battlefield is a place of honour" Thor said,_ hesitating_ slightly before turning to leave "I will simply practice more!"

Loki frowned watching as his brother left, he clucked his tongue.

Thor strived on honour and loyalty and fair game, it was what made him such a worthy opponent despite his arrogance and hotheadedness.

_But_, Loki thought indulgently stretching his fingers out in front of him as he did so, _a little trick here or there could do no harm.  
_

* * *

__Loki made himself invisible as his brother went to practice the next day, following him to the practice ranges with their stuffed dummies, archery targets and obstacle courses.

His brother's voice carried quite loud over it, the centre of attention as always.

The man, Loki came to recognise, was not very tall, but quite stocky. He had an exotic look about him, his skin appeared darker than most Asgardians and his hair was a dark shade of brown paired off with a short beard.  
He did not attempt to talk to anyone and instead busied himself with sharpening his sword, all the while a grim appearance on his face that made Loki shiver slightly.

"Archery first" the battle master called dumping a number of shafts and bows onto the ground, the men and Sif strode forward taking their chosen arrows and bows then lining up opposite a target in the archery ranges.

Loki followed the exotic man, who quickly came into the archery stance, bow gripped and arrow straightened he let go.

"Bullseye!" the battle master called to him. The arrow was indeed in the red dot.

Loki quickly ran to the bow, murmuring a spell under his breath as he touched it, then moving aside for the man to retrieve it. He watched as the man again took his stance and then let the arrow go.

Loki expected a look of shock to cross the man's face as the arrow simply flew to the right, missing the target completely, but the man remained his grim self, not even showing confusion as he went to retrieve his arrow.  
He heard Thor laugh in the distance.

The man again stretched his bow, however this time, aimed it into the empty space to the left of the target and let go.  
The arrow moved quickly to the right, and low and behold he had another bullseye.  
Loki was slightly impressed at the man's initiative and followed him as he moved to the next course with the others.

"You'll be in all kinds of terrain in battle" the master said loudly looking around at the group "Snowy, rocky, volcanic, complete this obstacle course. Go!"

Everyone was off running quickly towards the first terrain with determination; Loki simply walked invisible to the side of the terrains, watching as the first course, a rocky land which shook beneath them as a number of cardboard cut outs jumped out of them. Loki watched the exotic man slice them with ease, his brother falling behind in the kill rate.

The next terrain was volcanic; there were small pits of "lava", which Loki assumed was actually a hot beverage of some kind they had to avoid. He smiled watching as some fell, cursing as they stood in the liquid and trying to scramble out. Again the darkhaired man was at ease, slicing monster cut outs as they came, dodging hot air which erupted from craters in the ground. Thor was neck and neck with him.

And then they entered the snow terrain. It was covered in ice and slight snow; he could see some cracks that they had to avoid in order to get through. Cardboard Jotuns jumped out, and Thor attacked viciously, the man doing the same, they were almost on the expanded ice and quickly Loki said an incantation under his breath, waving his hand at the frosted surface.

He watched barely able to conceal his laughter as the troops came onto the field and started tripping and falling over each other. They cursed, Thor was getting to his feet trying to keep balance, but the ice was far too slippery for them to stand on.

"Did someone water down the ice today?" The battle master asked a hand confusedly as the troops continued to fall over.

"Not that I know of" the hand answered back

Loki smiled watching as the troops tried in all their might to get back up, however again he was impressed as the man he sorted started to get the hang of the ice and started gliding across it much to everyone's surprise. He pulled off some tricky manoeuvres as he hacked the cardboard pieces and crossed the finish line, Thor stumbling shortly after him in a fowl move.

"Well, that was some difficulty for you at least" the master berated when all the troops had passed the finish line, hacking and panting, some crawling across the last of the ice.

"That was impossible" Sif said shrilly; sweat dampening her hair line, most of the group nodded with her.

"Not impossible" Thor muttered glaring at the man who was studying his sword contently.

The battle master started pairing them off into groups and pointing to the forest that lay on the borders of the archery ranges "You are to complete a run through the forest using skills of navigation; this is an important skill lest you become lost in unknown territory. Find your way to the other side"

_Oh the irony,_ Loki thought, Thor was partnered with the dark haired man.

Everyone set off through the woods Loki following the dark haired man and his brother quietly. Loki made some switched in the directions by using illusions until they were all completely lost.

Thor glanced around, and the grim faced man remained silent looking up at the trees as though pondering their height.

"We are lost" Thor stated angrily "How did this happen?"

"Give me a boost" the man finally stated still looking up at the trees, Thor jumped at his words, no doubt he had not even heard the man speak once. It was certainly a gruff voice, one you would not approach in a dark alley.

"A boost" the man repeated pointing to the tree, Thor frowning "It is high enough to look over the forest and know which direction we must go"

"Oh" Thor concurred looking up at the tree "You're right"

Loki watched as Thor gave the man a boost, and conversed which direction they must go in. When the man was back on the ground Thor seemed a lot more joyful then he had been of late, even inquiring to the man's name.

"Hogun" the man answered "My name is Hogun"

Together they managed to make their way out of the forest before any of the others, earning praises from the battle master.

Hogun joined them that night at dinner, where Thor and his friends questioned him constantly, laughing, Loki even swore he saw a smile on the usual grim face of Hogun. He frowned watching the five of them converse and swore.

_Damn! Did I really just make my brother another friend?_

* * *

**Notes: Yeah kinda spewed this one out. **

**I kind of decided earlier in the piece that Hogun would join the group later as he seemed a lot more mature then the rest. So I made this chapter to introduce him, but it turnerd out to be a pain in the ass. **  
**See if you can spot out The Avengers reference!**

**Oh and also, next chap is a sort of pairing. A one shot pairing, chick doesn't return in the rest of the story. But if you don't like the idea of someone kissing your beloved Loki, you best skip the next chapter.**_  
_


	16. Lorelei

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas. Marvel owns the characters.  
Warning: There is a pairing in this chapter, but only for this chapter and then its over. Feel free to skim or skip this one if you're not a fan ;)**

* * *

Again? Loki thought scathingly watching his brother drunkenly pursue a girl in the tavern, she giggled annoyingly as Thor cornered her bending down and whispering into her ear.  
There was nothing different about this girl then the rest of the lot Thor flirted with unashamedly.

She was just present at the time.

"Loki" Thor had chastised him slurring his words from the tankard of mead he had just downed "Women like to be flirted with, it's who they are."

"Sif doesn't"

"Sif is different, she's not a…"

"Not a what?"

"Nothing, never speak of this to Sif!" Thor said frustrated, suddenly pointing at Loki who grimaced at the waving finger in front of his face "The point is _baby brother_, women don't know what they want"

"They don't?" Loki inquired with interest

"No, and if they do they will never tell you what they want unless you coax and flatter them into telling them what they want, until you realise it, what they want that is, does that make sense?"

"No, Thor it really doesn't"

"You're too young to understand" Thor said with finality "Perhaps when you find yourself attracted to a girl I should tell you"

Loki raised an eyebrow at this statement, he knew that he never even took the time of day to make himself known to a girl, he found them unnecessary distractions.

Perhaps in future he may court one, but for now the thought of himself and a girl appeared quite absurd. Especially if the girls were anything like Thor had ever laid his eyes upon, he thought with a shiver.

Clingingly obvious, simpering at his every word, and the _giggling_, the nonstop giggling that erupted from their mouths as he passed them in the streets.

Loki was quite certain though that his brother had never actually made the final move yet, he was too honourable for flings and stands. Thor needed a relationship, to _connect_ with someone. This had become increasingly problematic as Thor was always questing or else studying. Odin had even offered Thor to join him in the next battle taking place in the land of the dark elves, Svartalfheim.

"And I was just beginning to know a girl as well" he muttered to Fandral who nodded understandingly during dinner.

"Loki, do you know of the Salizen sisters?" Frigga asked quite suddenly making Loki glance up in surprise

"Salizen?" Loki asked curiously "It sounds somewhat familiar, why?"

Odin answered in his deep voice, which Loki noticed was quite weary. Another Odinsleep was no doubt in the future

"Their parents have done some great work for Asgard" he explained "And are coming to meet tomorrow, someone needs to show the sisters around."

"And you thought maybe I would?"

"The oldest daughter attends your academy" he explained "From what of heard she's quite accomplished, are you sure you haven't heard of her?"

Loki frowned, _Salizen, Salizen, why did that sound so familiar?_

"No" he answered shaking his head "Perhaps she's at a higher stage then I"

Odin nodded slowly "She is of adulthood"

Thor had decided to join in "Who are you talking about?"

"Daughter of some important people" Loki said simply "Father wants me to show her around"

"I'll do it Father" Thor said imploringly "I am not busy tomorrow, I can show them around"

Odin agreed and Loki was slightly glad, he could spend his time instead with the books before having to return to the academy to start the next level of studies.

* * *

Loki sat in the quiet of the library reading his books in solitude.  
His brother had no doubt met with the Salizen sisters and taken them out to view the city with Sif and the others. He felt a twinge of regret that he was again spending time by himself even though Thor had tried to persuade him in coming.

_Next time_, Loki thought, _next time I'll join him  
_  
"Who are you?" a voice suddenly said interrupting his thoughts and making him jump slightly, he looked for the cause of the noise, his green eyes resting upon the cyan ones that stared back at him.

The first thing Loki thought upon seeing the girl was how pretty she was.  
Her long red hair reached just below her shoulders in deep waves, her skin looked as if made of porcelain, he had to question if it was a doll or an actual person he was looking at.

She continued to look at him before asking again in her sweet voice "Who are you?"

Loki hesitated before answering in the calmest voice he could muster "Loki, Loki Odinson"

"Oh, the Prince" she said simply before heading off into an aisle of books silently, her blue dress shimmering behind her.

"Wait!" Loki called throwing the book beside him and chasing after her "Who are you? What's your name? Why are you in my library?"

The girl glanced back at him as she picked a random book off a shelf

"My name is Lorelei Salizen" she said flipping through the pages "And I am looking for a book"

"Why?" Loki asked curiously as she placed that book back

"Because I like to read" she said, raising one of her ginger eyebrows "Is that unusual?"

"No" Loki answered quickly, blushing slightly as she again turned away from him making her way down the aisle "I mean, I like to read as well"

"What a coincidence" the girl answered her voice light with laughter as she studied another book "The boy I find in the library, reading a book he was so focused upon he didn't even notice my presence _likes_ to read? Well I never"

Loki certainly felt the blush now, and felt himself scowling, she was mocking him quite easily

"As Prince of Asgard…" He started pompously

"I would do best holding a civil tongue in front of such presence" Lorelei finished "Yes my parents were telling me that over and over on our way here, I apologise for any offense I may have caused you"

Loki _hesitated_ before saying in a coolly "No need, you have not offended"

"Oh good. Sometimes I find myself overstepping boundaries" she said slightly relieved "A nasty habit my sister says, of not knowing when to keep my mouth _shut_"

As she said it she shut a book rather harshly, before placing it back in its correct position.

"You don't like your sister?" Loki asked curiously as the girl leant her back against the large shelf

"Yes" she admitted before adding quietly "And no. It's very complicated."

She suddenly straightened herself looking at Loki with determination, a bright smile on her face, showing perfect teeth.

"Join me on a hunt?" she said spontaneously "I hear the woods beyond the palace are filled with trolls and goblins, will you come with me?"

"What? Why me?" Loki sputtered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the shelves

"Because I like you" Lorelei said simply glancing back at him "A rare occurrence as many would say, I'm not the biggest socialiser you see, I find most people quite dull, but you seem okay"

"Gee, thanks" Loki answered sarcastically.

* * *

Lorelei, he had found, was only a year younger then he, and would be attending the academy in another year. Her sister, Amora, was two years ahead of him.

He knew the name instantly; she was the top of her class and most skilled, very popular and very promiscuous. He instantly recalled seeing the girl a number of times in the male lodgings with older students. Loki could not deny that she was very attractive, with her platinum blonde hair and clear green eyes, and what most men would see, amazing cleavage.

"That's Amora" Lorelei said as they entered the woods, her red hair flowing behind her in the wind "Quite the _tart_ is she not? She was so pleased she was going to be given a tour by Prince Thor, no doubt she's consummating her admiration of him right now"

Loki grimaced at the thought and changed the subject of Amora's promiscuity "She is quite a skilled sorceress, do you have the same ability?"

Lorelei flashed him a smile and he felt the blush return, she _was_ very pretty "I have the ability to become even greater than my sister, it's just going to take a while. It's the curse of being the younger sibling"

Loki nodded at this as she peered through the branches of a small tree. They continued discussing their siblings as they furthered deeper into the woods.

"It's not about the throne" Loki was saying as they passed a large Cypher tree "I couldn't care less for the throne, but it's like, since I'm not as skilled with a sword as he, therefore I do not get the same privileges as he does."

"I know what you mean" Lorelei replied knowingly "Amora has this absurd idea that she is far more superior, since she is more skilled in the art of sorcery then I am. Where is the equality I ask you? Or are we forever doomed to walk in their shadows? I swear Loki, someday…"

But Loki did not hear the end of her sentence for she was being lifted up by a large forest troll, she screamed as she tried to wriggle from its grasp.

Loki moved forward unsheathing his swords as he did, running forward and stabbing the troll in the foot; the troll gave a loud wail dropping Lorelei who landed unceremoniously on the ground with a loud grunt.

The troll, though injured flung his large hand, the size of a tankard, at Loki, who managed to dodge but end up losing his sword in the process. He cursed as the beast advanced on him and immediately made duplicates of himself which surrounded the troll from all sides.

The troll stared confusedly at the duplicate Loki's who taunted him, before roaring and flailing its arms at all of them, the illusions dematerialising at its swipes.

"Lorelei you okay?" the real Loki said next to Lorelei who was watching the troll's progress. There were dead leaves tangled in her hair and no doubt she would have very large bruises before the night was over, but she was otherwise fine.

"Yeah, perfect" she groaned as he helped her up, the troll gave another roar as he spotted the real Loki and Lorelei and started running towards them angrily, they split up running to either side of the advancing beast.

"Use the disorientation spell!" Lorelei yelled from her side as the beast ran past "I'll try and keep it still!"

Loki yelled back an agreement and waited for her command as the beast turned around searching for them.

"NOW!" she yelled jumping out of the bushes, Loki doing the same opposite her.

He immediately started performing the spell to disorientate the Troll and Lorelei raised her hands doing a number of tricky hand gestures as she too started to say the incantation. It looked as if the beast was fighting with itself, Lorelei placing invisible blonds to tie its arms down against its side, and its legs together to stop it from moving.  
Loki placed his right hand in front of him, outstretched towards the beast

"SLEEP" he yelled, watching as it struggled in its confinements and suddenly started to fall unconscious right where Lorelei was standing. Loki ran towards her knocking her sideways with him into the thick bushes, just avoiding the troll's heavy body which came crashing down making the land vibrate underneath them.

They lay tangled with each other in the brush panting heavily, before starting to laugh, Loki rolling off Lorelei to lie beside her as his laughs continued rather manically. It was another five minutes before they calmed down.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her after a while, looking at her, she lay with her eyes closed, dark lashes brushing against her cheeks

"No" she answered "Are you?"

"No."

"Good" she said suddenly moving towards him and planting her lips on his. It took a moment for Loki to realise what had happened, and immediately the blush returned more violent than before.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered feeling his face go red, he touched his lips as she smiled down at him coyly "What was that for?"

"For saving me" she said simply looking down at him curiously "Why? Was it bad of me?"

"N-no" he stuttered again "It was o-okay"

He _hesitated _for a moment as she looked down on him expectantly before making up his mind, he leant up, her eyes widening in surprise as he kissed her.

* * *

"Brother where have you been?" Thor demanded striding over to him.

Loki stood in the doorways to the grand hallway with Lorelei next to him.

Her dress was torn in a couple of places and her long red hair knotted with dead leaves strewn through. Loki imagined he looked quite the same and absently dragged a hand through his hair pulling out leaves and twigs.

Thor stopped in front of them noticing their appearance and frowning "What happened to you two?"

Lorelei smiled shyly glancing at Loki who smiled at Thor absently.

"Just an angry troll brother" Loki said, well it was half-truth anyway, but he wasn't about to let Thor know what had occurred afterwards "We were thrown around quite a bit"

"Oh" Thor said nodding, though the frown did not disappear "Right, you're okay though?"

"A bit battered, but nothing increasingly worrying" Loki said calmly before turning to Lorelei "Thank you for accompanying me"

She smiled at him "The pleasure was all mine" she looked from one prince to the other "Prince Thor, Prince Loki, until we meet again"

And with that she left, striding across the foyer and disappearing into the guest quarters, her red hair and blue dress flowing behind her.

Thor stood watching after her, still frowning before turning to Loki who raised an eyebrow "What's wrong brother, you seem agitated in some way? Was Amora's company not to your liking?"

"No it was fine" Thor said grimacing "Although she did not get along well with Sif, had an argument"

Loki laughed at this "I hope they are alright?"

"They're both with the healers' right now" Thor admitted joining in with his brother's laughter "And what of you Loki, did you enjoy your time with the younger sister?"

"Immensely" Loki answered simply climbing the stairs to the next landing, Thor following suspiciously, trying to read his brother's face "Though I must disagree with your theory about women Thor"

"Oh?" Thor inquired narrowing his eyes at his younger brother who smirked back at him "How so?"

"Well for one" Loki turned away from his brother and walked ahead of him "I think they know _exactly _what they want"

* * *

**Notes: Huzzah! Pairing over!**  
**If you've read the comic books you'd know that Lorelei is in fact Amora's younger sister, and they pretty much hate each other. She and Loki did get bizzay through unusual circumstances.  
He ditches her just like Sigyn. Why didn't I pair Loki with Sigyn? Because I hate Sigyn, nuff said.  
Though I pretty much just threw their whole story line out the window and did what I willed of it. **  
**Oh well. **  
**There's about seven more chapters left of this story so enjoy it while you can.**


	17. Anything For You

**Disclaimer: I own plenty of nothing, and nothing owns plenty of me.  
**

* * *

Thor clapped along with everybody else along to the beat of the music, the dancers performing feats of flexibility he was in awe of.  
Fandral beside him whistled appreciatively as the dancers continued to twist and turn into different shapes, wearing their see through shawls and jangling jewellery that threatened to fall off as they moved their bodies in a synchronised pattern.

Thor looked around the room; everybody important was here, ambassadors from around Asgard, associates that came from Vanaheim and Alfheim, all here in celebration of Loki's coming of age.

Thor glanced over at his brother guiltily; his brother wasn't in the best shape for celebration.

Loki sat looking bored over the festivities, but that was understandable as he was just overcoming an illness. Thor looked at his brother carefully, noticing the clamminess of his already pale skin, the bloodshot eyes that looked tired and the face of somebody who clearly could care less about being here.

Frigga blamed his illness on stress.

"That academy is working you to hard" she muttered ringing out a damp cloth and slapping it on Loki's forehead "They are asking too much of you"

They sat around Loki in his bedroom, the light streaming through the window making him wince.

"It is simply the heat" Loki said fixing the cloth on his head with ease, a slight glare at his mother. His voice sounded strained and unusual to Thor who sat next to him. "Studying does not make one ill Mother"

"Right on your birthday as well" she continued as if not hearing him "One does not know what to do in this situation"

"Can you not postpone it?" Thor asked looking at his brother's weak state "He does not look well enough to lift his head up"

Loki spared him a glance as Frigga answered "It is too late for that, everything has been finalised, the food is prepared, and everyone is accommodated. Loki must be there to receive them, it would show disrespect on our part."

Loki took this chance to heave himself from the bed and vomit over the side of it quite violently, Frigga sighed as the handmaidens set to work cleaning up the mess "Perhaps some sleep will allow some time to heal"

"He needs more than a night to heal" Thor complained pointing at his brother "Look at him, he looks like a lake slug"

Loki looked up at his mother, his eyes unnaturally round and pointed a finger at Thor  
"He just called me a _lake slug_" he announced, Frigga made a shushing sound pushing him back down on the bed "_A lake slug_!"

"Loki, please try to sleep, you need some energy" Frigga said softly petting his damp hair

_Well,_ Thor thought looking at his brother through the loud music and chatter; _at least he got through the ceremony without throwing up._

People had noticed Loki's illness and so talked to him softly and didn't try to encourage him in their games. He looked miserable, and even now he was being shaken by Frigga who noticed his eyelids dropping wearily.

"What's the matter Thor?" Volstaag asked from across the din "Dancers not to your liking?"

"What? No, they're extraordinary." Thor said looking away from his brother's slumping figure to his friends who looked at him in oblivion.

"Perhaps Loki is your concern?" Hogun asked in his husky voice "The young prince is not looking to well"

All of them turned to look at Loki who was staring blankly at a grape on his plate, a representative from Alfheim trying to coax him into speech. Frigga tried to answer as best as she could for her son, a smile placed on her face as she did so, stealing worried glances at Loki who murmured short answers in his broken voice.

"It is the heat" Thor announced making everyone look back at him "Loki has never done well in heat, and stress of that academy no doubt plays a part, he hasn't been sick in ages"

"I remember when he was young, he wasn't let outside of the castle" Sif said flipping her dark hair over her shoulders "He lacks a proper immune system"

The others nodded knowingly looking back at the younger prince who had suddenly slumped onto the table, Frigga quite comically trying to wake him up as silently as she could without drawing attention.  
Thor watched as Odin leaned over, whispering something in Frigga's ear to make her nod in agreement.

Thor wondered what Odin had whispered, but forgot about it in the next few minutes as another group of performers came out and started performing a number of magic tricks.  
These were just light imitations of his brother's own skills. However this magic was made with the air to entertain, as bright sweeping lights filled the hall. People clapped in awe as the lights swept by their heads in circular patterns, spreading out quite splendidly.

"I think Loki's magic is better" Sif stated making everyone turn to her as a light sped past "At least his has a purpose"

"Only when he's not performing tricks to amuse himself" Volstaag said with a chuckle "Did I ever tell you of the one time he managed to plait my hair without me realising, quite an embarrassment, I looked like a country bumpkin"

"He just gets bored" Thor said looking at Loki who now had a glazed look over his eyes. It was true; when his brother was bored he would perform tricks usually resulting in the humiliation of others.

Thor suddenly jumped to his feet making the others look around him in surprise

"That's it!" he proclaimed then quietening his voice to the others enthusiastically "Loki laughs when others are humiliated"

"So?" they asked in union

"So, to get Loki to laugh we must humiliate ourselves!" Thor announced looking around at the others gleefully. The others looked at each other as though he had gone mad.

"Why would we do that?" Fandral asked indignantly "What is the point of making fools of ourselves in front of the entire court?"

Thor scowled at them all "It is Loki's birthday, and he has not smiled once." He said boldly looking around at his friends who looked slightly guilty "if you hold any friendly terms with my brother, you will help me"

They looked to one each other grimacing before nodding slowly

"Alright fine" Sif said at last "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

"What _is_ your brother doing?" Frigga asked Loki suddenly making his eyes snap up from the fruit he had absently glaring at.

Loki looked up, his mouth dropping just the slightest fraction as he looked out to the floor where the performers were leaving, people were laughing as the elder prince and his friends made their way onto the performance area, dressed in ludicrously coloured attire.

Sif and the three men surrounding Thor smiled nervously. Loki looked to his mother who seemed just as bewildered as he did, Odin remained impassive wary of his eldest son standing like a madman in front of the crowd.

"Greetings fellow gentlemen and ladies" Thor stated to the crowd who laughed as he flourished his arms out in a quite an engaging way "In honour of my younger brother's coming of age, we have come to perform an act"

"An act?" the Vanir named Frey called from the crowd "And what act would divulge you to dress in such clothes?"

"An act of the mind" Thor said back without a hitch "Improvisation is an art most forgotten, we start our story with the young, beautiful maiden, Volstagrina!"

Volstaag appeared making everyone laugh, his hair was plaited to make him look more feminine, but he was by far the worst excuse for a woman Loki had ever seen. The large man sat himself on one of the cushions placing an expression of longing on his face as he looked up at the ceiling

"Beautiful Volstagrina was very upset" Thor continued flourishing his arms still "For her parents had locked her in her room for days, for playing with the boys, down by the bay"

Volstaag, or Volstagrina, gave a loud sigh "Oh how I miss those boys at the bay, if only I were to escape from these wretched confinements"

Another laugh followed his simpering words, Thor looked at Loki who looked more bemused then happy.

"Far away" Thor continued "A young Prince Fandral had heard of the beauty of Volstagrina and wished to find and make her his own."

Fandral moved forward glaring at Thor "Why must I play the prince? If anyone should play the prince it should be you!"

Everyone laughed along with Thor "Come now Fandral your maiden waits!"

Fandral seethed as he took his place on the performance floor, standing stock still and saying in a monotone voice "Oh yes, how I long for that maiden so."

"Fandral set off the next day, battling harsh winds and deserts, trying to find the girl that had stolen his heart"  
Fandral mimed walking through winds and deserts, panting heavily.

"Until finally he found that town by the bay, he looked high and low but he could not find the girl of whom the rumours had spread. He stopped an ugly old hag walking the streets and asked for directions" Thor looked pointedly at Sif who frowned indignantly

"Ugly old hag?" she asked furiously as others laughed "Again Thor should you not be the one to play this part?"

"An ugly, old hag who is completely mute!" Thor yelled making her eyes narrow at him as she took her place and started pointing the direction of where the maiden lived  
"She pointed him the way to where the maiden lived, unaware that he would have to challenge her father Hogun in order to gain her hand"  
Loki watched as Hogun walked on quite silent and simply shook his head at Fandral "A battle commenced!"

Fandral yelled running at Hogun who simply dodged him, making Fandral fall to the ground unceremoniously. People laughed as Fandral picked himself up and rushed at Hogun again who flipped him over his shoulder making him fall to the ground.

"Oww!" Fandral groaned over the laughter "Hogun that hurt!"

Hogun simply shrugged.

"Fandral had been beat, but he still longed for the fair maiden. Hogun seeing his determination decreed him a worthy man for his daughter" Thor said

Hogun simply nodded at Fandral who scowled rubbing his head delicately, and yelling as he was embraced by the maiden Volstaag who lifted him off the ground.

"They were instantly in love"

"Oh how I love thee!" Volstaag announced spinning Fandral around in circles.

"Volstaag stop!" Fandral yelled, everybody in fits of laughter

Thor looked over at Loki who still did not give a serene smile, and spun back to his friends and shouted "Fandral kissed the maiden!"

Everyone gave shouts of jeering as Volstaag and Fandral stopped to glare at Thor. They looked at each other before Fandral strode over to one of the tables picking up a pie with dollops of cream.

Thor frowned as Fandral approached with the pie "What Fandral no!"

Fandral threw the pie at Thor's head, who ducked in front of Sif.

"Thor!" Sif screamed as people laughed hysterically at the pie covered Thor, she wiped some off the pie on her face before walking to the table with another pie

"Sif please, think about this!" Thor said trying to escape her as she lunged forward, but he too was soon covered with pie, he could not see the cream was in his eyes "There is cream in my eyes Sif!"

And that's when he heard it, what he was aiming for, Loki's laughter.

Thor looked up wiping the cream out of his eyes quickly to see Loki smiling brightly as he jeered at his eldest brother covered with cream, Frigga also laughing when she noticed Loki's lifted spirits. Odin looked from Loki to Thor, nodding slightly at his eldest son.

Thor beamed as he lifted himself from the ground joining hands with his friends and bowing deeply, people clapped and cheered, wolf whistles followed.

"Quite an outstanding performance Thor" Loki said in a light voice, still sniggering as his brother joined him

"Anything for you Loki" Thor said wiping the cream from his hair "Humiliation is always a weakness of yours, mine so over others"

"Well of course" Loki said drinking from his goblet deeply before _hesitantly_ adding in a quieter voice "Thank you Thor"

Thor smiled at the sincerity in Loki's voice, for now his brother was happy and that was the least he could hope for.  
"Happy Birthday brother"

* * *

**Notes: I needed some fluffy. **  
**As in an earlier chapter, Loki laughing at Thor's expense was always a weakness of his.****  
Also, Odin whispering in Frigga's ear, what was that about? I'll leave that to your own imaginations ;)**  
**I'll upload one more chapter today because of the nice reviews I got.  
Thank you, you are all awesome! :)**


	18. Saviour

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except for my ideas, which basically contradicts the first sentence I wrote. Oops.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Loki, your being ridiculous" Thor said following his brother through an aisle of books

"Oh I'm being ridiculous?" Loki said in mock amusement "I'm not the one who wants to go gallanting off to Muspelheim"

"It will be fun, think of the adventure!"

"No thank you"

"Loki, get away from these pages!" Thor demanded "Come join me, the warriors three and Sif on a quest! We could use your help"

"Nonsense" Loki said placing another book on his already large piled "You, Sif and the three, whatever you call them now, have done fine without me so far. What makes you think I'll be any use to you now?"

Thor frowned _hesitating_ "Well…"

"Or" Loki said spinning around to face his brother, crossing his arms "Mother's talked you into this hasn't she"

"Father actually" Thor admitted slowly "He thinks your spending way too much time studying for a boy your age, you should be out adventuring the realms as Prince of Asgard."

"He agreed to Muspelheim?" Loki asked incredulously

"Well he didn't _not_ agree, in fact he said we could travel anywhere but Jotunheim"

"You are just eager to disobey aren't you Thor"

"If it means strengthening your horizons then yes"

"I'm still not going" Loki said simply walking away from his brother

"Bet I can make you" Thor said joyfully following him

* * *

_How in Hel did he manage that_? Loki thought hating himself slightly for giving in to his brothers pleading, he sighed defeated. _Who am I kidding? I would not let Thor walk into Muspelheim alone, even if he did have his friends._

Loki looked over at his brother who was scoping out the land, Mjolnir in his hand. Sif and the Warriors Three were talking about which direction they were to go in. While Loki stood, arms crossed frowning at them all.

Muspelheim was home to demons and ruled by Surtur who was currently in alliance with Asgard.

_But not for long,_ Loki thought staring across the volcanic land, _Odin and Surtur were always in arguments_

"Come now Loki don't look so forlorn" Fandral stated snapping Loki out of his thoughts "Not scared are you?"

"Depends" Loki said carefully as they looked towards him

"On what exactly?"

"On what that is" Loki replied pointing over Fandral's shoulder, they spun around watching a swarm of figures running towards them from a distance.

"Demons!" Thor yelled excitedly "Wild demons!"

Loki could see them now, ugly beasts with taut red skin, mottled and discoloured; white froth brimming fang filled mouths. A shiver ran up his back as he moved slowly away from the group who stood slightly apart from one another.

Wild demons had one intention; _kill _and _kill fast_.

"Ahh Thor?" Loki inquired "Now would be a good time to run"

"Run?" his brother called back joyfully "Loki, they are just beasts"

"No Thor, they are demons!" Loki was becoming frustrated "We must go!"

Thor just laughed swinging his hammer at the oncoming swarm, moving forward to knock the first one down. And then they were battling, Sif moving quick in between demons with her sword, the warriors three moving in a synchronised format to rid the demons.

One lunged at Loki who quickly threw knives into its flesh belly; it collapsed at his feet with an awful whimper.  
He had barely enough time to move as another flew at him knocking him down, it clawed at his face making him yell as it left long gashes on his cheek.

He took another knife out and managed to move it between himself and the demon stabbing it in its chest, it slumped down on him and he rolled it away, quickly getting up, he felt blood dripping down his neck where the Demon had clawed him. He moved forward into the fray, using his magic to punch oncoming demon off by an invisible barrier.

He withdrew two knives and quickly ran at an oncoming demon, kicking at the others who had started to run towards him. He back handed them in the face as he stabbed the knife through the demon's heart, it screeched loudly before slumping to the ground.

Loki looked over at Sif who had just shouted out; a demon had her pinned down to the ground. He waved his hand repelling the demon off of her; she jumped up managing to kick it in the face and then twisted her leg upwards and spun around to take down another. She looked over at Loki and gave him a quick smile.

Loki took down another three using his duplicate selves to cause distraction and quickly slipping a knife into each one of them, one jumping at his face, he twisted its neck, and it fell to the ground beside him in a heap.

He looked over to where the Warriors three fought, each doing a splendid job making their way through the swarm. Loki looked over at Thor still swinging his hammer at an even larger swarm that surrounded him.

His brother yelled in satisfaction at each kill, and Loki felt himself grimace at his brother's blood thirst. He had begun spinning the hammer even rapidly laughing, and then three things happened at once much to Loki's horror.

_One,_ it occurred to him that they were standing in a very large canyon, the dark rock sliding up into mountain peaks.

_Two,_ Thor started to bring his hammer down to the ground

_Three_, Loki shouted at his brother to stop in the loudest voice he could muster making everyone look at him; everyone _except_ Thor.

The sound the hammer made on the black rock was harsh, it was deafening, and the force pulled back the swarm that surrounded his brother. There was a moment of glee on his face which stopped when he looked at the expression on Loki's.

Loki moved quickly, grabbing Sif by the shoulder and dragging her over to the Warrior's three.

"Loki what are you…." She begun but stopped as she felt the ground underneath her vibrate

"THOR" Loki yelled gesturing to his brother who stood at a distance "COME HERE!"

The demons were wary of the vibrations some of them trying to retreat as black rock broke off the cliff sides and came tearing down, crushing a number of them. Thor realising what he had done fought his way over to his brother who had already started chanting an incantation.

He held up a hand silencing Thor who tried to speak to him and gestured him to join his friends behind him.  
Loki placed both his hands in front of him as though warding off spirits and felt the magic begin to work. He didn't stop chanting even as his brother yelled at him, or as the dark rock fell in shards around him, he felt tired but he needed to do this.

The dark rock bounced off the protective field he had made around Thor and his friends. He kept chanting until all was still and there was no more sign of falling rock. All the demons had been crushed or managed to run away. He panted, feeling an hand on his shoulder.

"Loki that was amazing!" Thor said looking around at the others who nodded in agreement "I never knew you had the power to do that!"

"Well" Loki said feeling dizzy and disorientated, he forced a small smile on his face "It does take a lot of energy"

And with that he fell unconscious into Thor's arms.

* * *

"_Muspelheim?"_ Frigga seethed "You took him to Muspelheim? Why not just take him to Hel while you're at it! I swear you can be so naïve sometimes Thor"

Thor stood quite ashamedly in the Healers quarters, Loki had gained consciousness once more and was watching the dispute, he had already been yelled at once awakening and now it was Thor's turn again.

"Father said I should take Loki on a quest" Thor said quietly

"Oh he did? And did he also say you could venture off into the realm of demons?" she asked angrily throwing her arms up "Almost getting your little brother killed, the shame"

"He was doing alright, he just over exerted himself!" Thor complained, both he and Loki had made a silent pact that they would not inform her half a cliff side had fallen off because of him.

"His cheek was ripped to shreds!" she persisted

"Oh Mother" Loki said with a grimace "Do not over exaggerate, it was just a scratch"

The healers had already managed to staunch the bleeding, and informed him that it would not scar. Thor informed Loki of his friend's thanks' and gratitude much to Loki's chagrin of falling unconscious.

"He was quite amazing Mother" Thor continued "He took out a large number of demons"

"Speak for yourself brother you took at almost half of them" Loki added easily lifting himself from the bed when the healers walked away "I look forward to questing with you again"

Thor gave him a large smile, obviously pleased with his brother's attitude

Frigga looked between the two boys angrily before walking out "You two will be the death of each other, I assure you!"

* * *

**Notes: Me and fast paced action scenes should never meet. There is to much going on in my head to actually write down what I see.  
So I apologise dearly if that battle sequence was just a load of jambly, timey- wimey stuff.  
I wanted them to quest together, only because Thor mentions in the Avengers "we fought together, do you remember none of that?"  
Needed more fighting scenes together.  
Ahhh what can you expect in the last six chapters? I'll give you the names of the chapters and you can try and figure it out.  
- The Garden  
- Brawl  
- That one Time...  
- The Shadow  
- Falling Apart  
- Epilogue  
R&R if possible ;)**


	19. The Garden

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. I have a headache. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

"He did it!" Thor and Loki exclaimed in union, pointing at each other.

Odin looked up at them, his expression unknown at this point.  
Frey stood quite bemused beside him as he too looked up at the young Odinson's.

Loki spared a sharp glance at Thor. It _was_ technically his older brother's fault that they were staring through a hole in the floor down at their father. If Thor hadn't tipped over his experiment with his gigantic arms, the floor would have still been, well, _hole-less_.

Odin stared up at them, whether in humiliation or amusement the brothers were not quite sure, but after blaming each other they quickly dashed away from the carnage.

Future Thor and Loki could deal with it later.

They ran out into the garden together finally letting go of the laughter bubbling its way to the surface.

"Did you see father's face?" Loki asked through his sniggers "He looked like he was going to burst!"  
They erupted into another fit of laughter collapsing together underneath the Beldon tree.

"We're going to regret this later" Thor said trying to calm his giggles "He's going to kill us"

"Us?" Loki inquired raising an eyebrow delicately "It was your fault!"

"My fault? I wasn't the one making a floor eating potion!"

"I wasn't the one who _spilt_ said potion with thine gigantic arms!"

Thor softly punched him in the shoulder making them erupt with laughter again.

It had been a while since they had last been alone together, and Thor recalled the time they were last in the garden, alone.  
It was just after father had shown them the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"That was _decades_ ago Thor" Loki said after Thor retold him of the memory "What makes you bring that up?"

"No reason, it's just, that was the last time we were alone in this garden"

"Was it?" Loki asked slightly bemused "I can hardly recall"

"You said that I was going to be the wisest King to ever rule Asgard"

"That doesn't sound like me"

"Well it was"

"Oh I remember now" Loki exclaimed, before looking at Thor with a glare "I only said that because you sat on me and refused to move"

"Ha!" Thor proclaimed "It matters not what the reason was, but that the words escaped from your lips"

"I also said you were ugly" Loki replied earning him another thump on the shoulder. He rubbed the spot on his shoulder gingerly, his lips raised in a smirk "_Wisest _King of Asgard…"

Thor chuckled deeply and looked at Loki, studying him. He still had the dark hair, slicked back off his face which was still its pale white. He still had that young boy look that kept his mother happy.

He held himself sophisticatedly Thor had noticed; another trait that passed from their mother, along with his quick wit and skills in magic.

Loki was smarter than him, that much was obvious.  
_In fact_, Thor thought watching his brother shut his eyes against the breeze, Loki was smarter then he and the warriors three put together.

"You know Thor" Loki said suddenly, pulling Thor out of his train of thought "I love this tree. I love the smell, I love how the vines climb up it, I love how the fruits get ripe and let go of the branches when they're ready"

"Should I tell Father, or do you want to do the honours?" Thor joked looking up at the tree, to him it just looked like another tree and he told Loki so.

"Thor, no tree is just like another tree, every tree is different, just like Asgardians" Loki paused before continuing "The Beldon tree is not from here, it was taken away from a dying land. Every inch of this tree has a story to tell, is that not fascinating? If this tree could talk I wonder what it would say…"

Loki got up quickly, circling around the tree, tracing his hand upon the bark. Thor watched his brother curiously as he did so, pondering his brother's thoughts. His brother held himself differently; perhaps this was the consequence of learning around more women than men.

Loki had graduated top of the academy, years ago. There was even a plaque with his name on it in the foyer to the school, proclaiming him the highest scoring student ever to walk the halls. He was offered jobs as such but refused them all, proclaiming that he would help his brother when he became King.

That wasn't to say Loki didn't have jobs on the side, sometimes he would teach younger sorcerers and sorceresses in the kingdom if they wished, or helped Thor on missions and quests.

"You've gotten taller"

"Tends to happen as you grow older" Loki returned, still circling the tree "But unfortunately fate has decided I am never to be quite as tall as you brother"

"The oldest is the tallest" Thor stated smiling

"You used to always say that" Loki said with a slight laugh "When it doubt always use the _eldest son_ excuse"

Thor's smile faded at Loki's words and started to enquire however was interrupted by one of the workers in the palace who told them simply that their father wished to speak with them.

The brothers grimaced at each other and sighed

"Time to face the music" Loki said in a defeated voice, Thor nodded as they walked side by side to find the probably furious Odin.

* * *

**Notes; Yes the chapters are getting shorter, and time is basically running out until the events of THOR come to pass. :CRY:**  
**This chapter was just to get back in Thor's head one last time before everything occurs. Just to see how his brother has changed so much, and how oblivious he still is to Loki's feelings. **  
**The Beldon Tree, I like to have coming in and out of the story, because if you remember from the prologue, thats where his memorial stone was set up.  
The story of the Beldon is also very similar to Loki's own heritage. **  
**Think about how these small words and sentances would come back to haunt him in the end.**  
**Inside Loki's head next chapter.**


	20. Brawl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas. Its 2:09pm in the afternoon and I'm still in my pajamas, just thought you should know.  
**

* * *

The tavern was loud and filled with smoke Loki had to blink out of his eyes. He sat with Thor and the Warriors Three, all overwhelmed by drink and using their loud voices.

Fandral was exceedingly annoying as he flirted with all the barmaids that passed, Volstaag had already started on another plate of Bilgesnipe legs and Hogun, Loki was pleased to see, was a quiet drunk.  
It was his brother who was most infuriating, kept banging on about the last quest they fought to anyone who would listen, which, Loki had to admit, was quite a large group of people, mostly women.

"And then we used to rope as reigns…" Thor was proclaiming to them making Loki roll his eyes.

_I see you've forgotten to mention how the reigns magically made their way around to beast's neck_, Loki thought taking a sip of his wine delicately, _or how you threw me up, unaware, onto the raging beasts back_.

As time flew by Loki was beginning to seriously doubt his brother's worthiness to the throne. He was the eldest son, he was an excellent fighter, but he wasn't wise, he wasn't smart and he lacked sensitivity.

So why did the people love him? Why did they choose to admire the brash brother?

Loki drank deeply from his goblet, trying to sway his thoughts. It was not up to him, he would never be more than a shadow in Thor's gigantic silhouette, never be more than an advisor to the King, and never be more than what people assumed of him.

He clicked at one of the barmaids to refill his drink, and she darted away quickly bringing back a now filled goblet or red wine. Loki murmured his thanks over Thor's loud voice which still filled the din of the tavern.

_Does he ever shut up?_ Loki thought scathingly watching his brother show off Mjolnir.  
Loki _despised_ that hammer; as if Thor's large head wasn't enough he had to get a lethal weapon along with it.

_Birth right_, Loki snorted, _another way of saying, woe to be you Loki Odinson._

"Was it not brother?" Thor said interrupting his thoughts

"Not what Thor?" Loki asked with a sigh looking at his brother with a somewhat cool demeanour.

"Were you not listening?"

"I was there, I don't have to listen to what I've done, because I know what I did" he snapped back, _so much for keeping a cool demeanour.  
_  
Thor laughed heartily turning back to his audience, who looked at him with full attention.

Loki turned back to his drink, seething slightly as he lost himself in his thoughts, so he did not know quite how the next part went.  
All he knew was that his red wine had spilt all over his leather suit and his brother was the one to put it there.

"Thor!" Loki hissed angrily jumping up as the wine slid down his chest "What in blazes are you…."

He looked up realising that the occurrence of the spilt drink came from the brawl that had taken place without him noticing. The whole tavern was filled with screaming women escaping out the doors, and large men battling each other, Thor within their midsts.  
Loki groaned, he could only imagine the shocked horror upon his face.

Obviously the wine had dulled his senses, otherwise he would have noticed his brother starting an argument with another Asgardian and then making a very drunken punch at him.

"Unbelievable" Loki seethed under his breath as he moved through the crows trying to find his dim witted brother. The tavern was practically ruined, tables split in two, chairs smashed into splinters, Loki could already imagine the very angry letter sent to Odin right now.

_And of course I would get the blame_, Loki thought angrily, _"You should have stopped him" or "Tried to control him", oh yes and how am I supposed to do that when the idiot has just downed a whole tankard of mead!  
_  
"Thor!" Loki yelled spotting his brother, and dodging a flying fist aimed his way, sidestepping the unconscious heap on the ground to get to his brother who had just knocked a man down "Thor stop this! This is madness!"

"He dishonoured the Odinson name brother!" Thor yelled angrily

"No Thor!" Loki returned with an exact amount of anger, _hesitating_ before adding "You are the one dishonouring it!"

Perhaps it was the wine or perhaps it was just the sheer shock as Thor turned on him, nonetheless, Loki fell numb to the ground.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE _BROTHER!"_ Thor roared

It took a moment but Loki managed to prop his elbows up on the floor looking away from his brother. He felt his eyes burning as he touched the cheek his brother had just planted his fist upon.

He could feel it swelling up, and he could also feel the course of hatred filling up inside of him.  
He sprung up suddenly, making Thor take a step back

"FINE" Loki roared making those fighting close stop "FINE THOR! YOU MADE THIS MESS, YOU CAN BLOODY WELL GET YOURSELF OUT OF IT!"

And with that Loki strode from the tavern, Thor calling for him to come back, yelling his apologies for punching him. The dark haired prince kept walking; at the moment he was too angry to listen to his brother's petty excuses, too _tired_ to forgive him.

He arrived at the palace fuming, and everyone could tell, they moved out of his way as quickly as possible as he moved to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"_Know your place brother_" Loki scoffed imitating his brother's voice "_Dishonouring the Odinson name_, well you know what _brother_? You've been butchering the name since you were _born!_"

He yelled the words out to an empty room, as he paced around it.

Where was the _equality_ in their relationship? Was he not too, a son of Odin? Did he not _deserve_ the same amount of respect he bestowed upon Thor?

_Why did he bestow it upon Thor?_ A voice whispered to him, _why should you be the one to defend and give excuses for his heinous actions?  
_  
Loki paused in his pacing and looked out the window pondering his thoughts

"Because" he answered quietly, in a defeated voice, tears threatening his vision "He's my _brother_"

* * *

**Notes: Not gonna lie. I love writing angry Loki.  
We're getting deeper into Loki's train of thinking here, and I love getting lost in his head.  
Expect angst in the last few chapters.  
Not the next one though.  
I think the brother's deserve a little fun quest.  
Thyrm. If that name means anything to you, you know what's going to happen next.  
I'm not going to load anymore chapters today because this story is pretty much close to wrapping up.**

OH! And thanks to all those kind messages and reviews! You guys are way awesome!  
I love reviews, so if its not to much of a hassle, leave me some ;)  
Uploads tomorrow!


	21. That One Time

**Disclaimer: Good news, I have pizza. Bad news, I don't own the characters to this story...**

* * *

Loki studied Thor who stood looking at him wide eyed and panicked.

"What do you mean gone?" Loki asked slowly at his brothers words, letting them sink in

"I mean gone! Stolen!" Thor said quickly "Mjolnir has been stolen"

"Calm down Thor" Loki said with a sigh, placing down his book and sitting up from his bed, studying his brother "How did this happen?"

"We were in battle against some wild dark elves, and I threw Mjolnir, _as I do_, it _always_ returns, but this time it didn't! Loki please help me before Father finds out!" Thor finished pleading, his eyes wide "I need Mjolnir!"

Loki watched his brother; he could not recall the last time Thor had _begged _for help. He sighed deeply standing up tall and straightening out his slightly rumpled clothes.

"I'll get Freya's plumes and set out for Svartalfheim. I will help you in your search for Mjolnir" Loki said calmly moving past Thor.

It took some coaxing and flattery on Freya's part to allow Loki to use her enchanted feather cloak, but once she had allowed it he immediately set off to the bifrost. Heimdell let him through and he arrived in the rocky landscape of Svartalfheim.

Upon arriving Loki threw Freya's feathered cloak over his shoulders which transformed himself into a large falcon, and took off searching the land for Mjolnir. He followed the directions Thor had given him prior about where he had been fighting when he lost his weapon, and circled the area, carefully looking for any sign of his brother's sacred hammer.

After almost two hours of searching Loki decided to remove the plumes and landed in a small settlement not far away from where he had been searching. Perhaps here someone would know of the missing Mjolnir.

He would not worry about being attacked; it was not unusual for a random Asgardian to drop in occasionally.  
Upon entering the small tavern Loki moved quickly towards the corner booth where he would not be paid much attention to. He sat down on the hard wooden chair and looked around sceptically. The tavern was filled with dark elves, yelling and boasting.

"What will it be?" One asked him, a serving plate tucked beneath its arm. Loki could not defer if it was a male or female speaking to him, nonetheless he placed his order quickly and waited for the dark elf to return.

"Do you know of a weapon that may have been found these past few days?" Loki asked bluntly upon returning with his goblet of wine "Looks like a mallet, only bigger"

"Aye" the dark elf said without _hesitation _"Thyrm found it"

"Thyrm?"

"Aye"

"I see, and who is this Thyrm?" Loki enquired impatiently, waving a hand in front of him

"This lands tyrant, he controls everything round here, found the hammer, declared it was his, boast about it not long ago right here in this tavern" the dark elf explained calmly giving no heed to the young prince's impatient tone

Loki inquired further and came to a standstill at the next piece of information that the dark elf gave him.

"_He_ said the only way he was giving that hammer back is if Freya, that Vanir_, marries him_"

* * *

"No. No, no, no and no" Freya stated angrily as Thor and Loki stood before her back in Asgard "You expect _me_ to marry a dark elf? _Me_?"

"But it's for the good of Asgard!" Thor complained following her pacing around her quarters eagerly "The good of the people!"

"I don't care! I am not marrying some ugly tyrant from Svartalfheim, just so you can get your hammer back! Think of the scandal!" she added angrily, tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes "You'll just have to think of some other way to get it back"

"Knew that wasn't going to work" Loki stated as he walked beside Thor in the garden, his brother was scowling "Freya despises dark elves, didn't really expect her to agree to matrimony with one"

"Have you come up with some plan to get Mjolnir back?" Thor said hopefully as they stopped underneath the Beldon tree. The dark elf Thyrm had contacted them earlier, explaining the bargain Loki had already informed him of, much to his distaste "Come on brother you're always filled with ideas and plans!"

"_Normally_, but I can see no way out of this Thor" he answered, slight pity in his voice "You're just going to have to tell father"

"I am doomed!" Thor exclaimed placing his hands on his face and sitting down on the edge of the fountain

"Not doomed" Loki said sitting down beside him "Father will just give you a speech about being responsible, he may even take Mjolnir away from you but it will not be forever"

Thor groaned at this even louder, his younger brother was not helping.

Loki sighed petting Thor on the back and studied his slumped figure and his sun kissed locks which reached his shoulders, not unlike Freya's own blonde hair.

Loki _hesitated_ as a plan started to form inside his head "I _may_ have an idea"

* * *

"This is by far the worst plan you have ever come up with Loki" Thor stated once they had gotten to Svartalfheim and undressed "I look ridiculous!"

Loki spared a glance over at Thor and had to stifle a snigger.

Thor was clothed in a lush pink dress that just managed to cover his large booted feet. His blonde hair was swept on his shoulders in a more feminine style, but anyway you looked at it, Thor was a man through and through.

Loki was dressed a lot plainer, in a handmaiden outfit of soft green with a brown hood. He had a dark wig over his own hair which cascaded down to his chest.

"At least you seem somewhat convincing" Thor said looking at his brother, in fact Loki looked very convincing. Along with his slender and thin body he had that beautiful pointed face. If Thor hadn't known Loki personally he would be damned to say that Loki was very much a woman. "They'll know I'm a man instantly!"

"That is why" Loki exclaimed pulling out a long veil "We have this!"

He threw the veil over Thor's head so that they could not quite see his face, but moved some of his blonde hair out so it would give the appearance of Freya's own locks. As well as Freya's infamous necklace which he had to steal from her rooms, hopefully they would be back in time before she found it missing.

"There" Loki said stepping back and studying his work like a piece of art "If one does not observe quite as much, hopefully we will get away with this, just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking"

"But your own speech is deep brother" Thor inquired making Loki roll his eyes

"Please Thor, I went to an academy where over half the students are of female heritage" Loki explained before moving closer his voice becoming higher to prove his point "If I talk like this no one will think any different"

Thor frowned in confusion as Loki moved towards him "That's very convincing, have you been practising?"

"I'm just very skilled in all things Thor" he answered slyly before smiling "Now gives us a kiss!"

"Stop that!" Thor said laughingly as he walked around his brother, dress flowing behind him "Which way?"

* * *

Thyrm had welcomed them most jubilantly, no doubt much pleased he was to marry the beauty of all the realms put together. Loki was pleased to see that the dark elf was already into his spirits by the time they arrived and did not even glance at Freya's alarmingly large shoulders.

It was not until the feast started did the elf even begun to question his new bride.

Thor had demolished and feasted into an ox, three large salmon, and all the sweets and cakes provided for the women, washing down these miscellaneous viands with the contents of two barrels filled with mead.

Loki watched in horror before leaning over his voice slightly higher than it should have been and whispered into Thyrm's ear

"My lady has been fasting for near a week" he said softly "She was so excited about this union she did not dare touch a morsel of food"

Thyrm nodded, appeased by this, and Loki breathed once again.

Then much to his horror, Thyrm sought a kiss from his new bride, and lifted up the veil to be met with Thor's fierce eyes but drew back appalled by the fire in his glance.

"It is a burning glance of passion" Loki assured the elf, trying to fight off his own drunken suitors who grabbed at him obnoxiously "She has longed for this day for quite a while now"

"She does not seem to notice me much" Thyrm said suspiciously

"Love makes people absent minded"

It was another while before Thyrm was quite intoxicated by now with mead and passion which he too had drunk in liberal quantities, but he announced to produce the sacred hammer in which they were to consecrate their marriage.

"I can think of something else we could consecrate" an elf whispered into Loki's ear making him grimace

"Only in your dreams" he replied haughtily watching as Mjolnir was brought out and laid upon Freya's lap.

Loki watched nonplussed, drinking slowly from his goblet, as his brothers large hand gripped the hammer and then as if in slow motion slayed all those present.

* * *

"We must never speak of this venture Loki" Thor told him walking back to the bifrost portal, Mjolnir in hand "No one is to know of this"

"Only because you don't want to admit you were cross-dressing" Loki said as he too ripped off his dress and wig, depositing them on the rocky terrain "I think it would make a splendid bedtime story. Thor and Loki, the sons of Odin, and that one time they dressed as women"

"Not going to happen"

"You're just jealous I looked better in a dress then you did"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

* * *

**Notes; I really wanted to do something from Norse mythology, and the story of Thyrm was always a favourite of mine. Thor in a dress is just to hard to give up, and of course Loki would be smoking; smoking hot!**  
**Thyrm was originally a Jotun I believe. King of the Frost Giants actually.**  
**However, Laufey was still in existance during this, so I substituted for dark elf instead.**  
**It still works, so meh.**

I'm sorry for the late update, but I am _so_ hungover.  
I did a lot of things I really wish I didn't last night. REGRET REGRET REGRET.  
So lets begin the pity party! Yaay.


	22. The Shadow

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, but they could if they wished it. Free will, am I right? No? Well darn.**

* * *

"And it is with a wise mind that I beseech my son Thor, to take his rightful place upon the throne of Asgard"

_Rightful place upon the throne of Asgard._

Rightful place

Loki forced a smile upon his face, a serene one as he watched everybody cheer. Asgardians were standing up shouting out his brother's name with a word placed blindly in front of it.

_King._

He supposed he ought to be happy, Thor had waited for this day for years, and his parents had also waited for this joyous day. Odin had finally declared what everyone was anxious to hear, he was stepping down from his throne, placing down Gungnir into his eldest son's hand; giving Thor all the power in Asgard to do as he may wish.

Loki had always known this; Thor was the chosen son.

While Loki hid in the shadows, clinging hopefully to his father's cape, he watched as his brother was prepared, primped and polished for the day when he would finally take his place on the throne. The first time it had occurred to him that he would never become king of Asgard was when he looked upon the throne where his father sat, and realised that no throne sat next to him.

There was only one; there could be only _one_.

And that one would never be him.

_You don't even want to be King_, a voice whispered to him as he felt a flush of jealousy creep up inside of him.

_No, I don't._ He agreed with the voice as he watched his brother being congratulated; smiling ruefully _I don't want the throne. I don't need it. Thor is strong, he is vigilant and valiant, and he would make a fine King._

"Thor is showing off again" Sif said next to him, she had pulled back from congratulating Thor, knowing there would be time for that later "It wouldn't be a surprise if his head imploded upon his neck"

"No, I don't suppose it would" Loki said drinking from his goblet and pausing with a slight quirk of the lips "but then again it would be an interesting conversation starter"

Sif gave a short laugh as she clapped along with the others, Thor had begun to brandish Mjolnir about, roaring with his loud voice. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's antics; this was to be the new king of Asgard in less than a year.

Odin had said once when they were young, that an Asgardian King must be wise. He explained that strength does not decide a King, and that wisdom is but a brother to valour.

To join the two of them together, and only then, would show the markings of a true ruler of Asgard.

"Oh yes a wise king for sure" Loki said out loud as Thor started to bench lift some of the maids, Sif gave another short laugh

"Jealous Loki?" she inquired studying him with her brown, narrowed eyes. He smiled slyly at her question

"Always" he replied with ease, raising his goblet "But alas, fate is cruel to me, for I have neither the strength nor skills of a warrior suited for King, as you have pointed out so kindly on more than one occasion"

"I was only trying to lessen the blow"

"That I should never be King of Asgard?" Loki said with an air of mock surprise "You're breaking my hopes Lady Sif! For I always thought that being the youngest and the less social would always make me worthy for…"

"Alright I get it!" Sif interrupted waving her hands for him to stop; he did, taking another sip from his goblet "I'll be quiet"

_Jealousy_, Loki thought scathingly as Sif turned away, this was not something he was uncommon with. He had _always_ been jealous of Thor, _always_been envious, but soon he came to realise it did not matter what he felt. Odin had made his choice a long time ago who to place his pride upon, which son was to rule.

_I know this_; Loki thought angrily, _I know everything  
_  
_Do you?_That voice whispered again, unsettling him.

Thor was the favourite; he was the sun while Loki was the night. He was loved unconditionally when he would be arrogant, or wrong, or spoilt.

Why did Loki always feel like he had to fight for that love?

Odin did not look upon him as he did Thor.  
The slight glances, the slight touches or pets on the back, embraces.

_When was the last time Father hugged me?  
_  
Odin said they were both born to be kings.

_But what does that mean?  
_  
Loki excused himself from the table, feigning a headache as he left the rowdy hall.

He strode up to his room, breaking into a run as he reached the corridor, passing Thor's room and entering into his own, shutting the door quickly behind him as the next thought occurred to him; a thought that had been left decaying and festering in the back of his mind.  
_  
Odin didn't love him._

He slid to the bottom of the floor, hugging his knees desperately, trying to calm his breathing.

No, Odin did love him, he was sure of it._  
_  
_Not like Thor_, the voice whispered back to him softly making him shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the voice go away as it continued. _Odin loves Thor more than he ever could with you. He doesn't understand you; he has no common ground with you, you are no more than a disappointment.  
_  
"SHUT UP" Loki roared into the empty room as he placed his hands over his face.

_And Thor isn't a disappointment?_He thought angrily. Thor is arrogant, vain and greedy. Was the Allfather a fool to think Thor would not instantly start wars against other realms with his brash behaviour?

Did he not realise that his son was a canon ready to be fired?

What would make Father think Thor was ready to become king?

When he did not even treat his own brother as an equal?

Loki fought a sob threatening its way through his mouth.

He loved Thor, cherished Thor. They grew up together, played together, fought together, they were brothers after all. But he had found his older brother over bearing, shadowing Loki's brilliance with his own.

_A shadow, _he thought with a laugh_, _what a perfect way of explaining his existence_._And that's the way it would always be, he realised with a pang.

Loki would become nothing but an unheard advisor partnered to his brother.

Thor did not listen to him now, why would him being King make it any different?

_This cannot happen_; Loki thought quickly as the pieces came together, clearer than they had ever been. Asgard would not have any benefit with a kingdom under Thor's rule; he would endanger everyone, his brother thirsted for battle, making him blind to those around him; _including_his loved ones.

_"I must stop this" _he whispered raising himself from the ground, and without _hesitation_, begun to work on a plan to stop the worst decision his Father had ever made.

* * *

**Notes; NOOOOOOO!**  
**We all know what happens from here...**  
**Our little Loki grows up :wipes tear away from eye:**  
**Here's the thing people always forget; Loki always has logical explanations.**  
** Thats what makes him such an understandable villain. **  
**I love how many of you have said "Naww, I just want them to stay young and innocent forever"**  
**People, you are all catching on to my Peter Pan syndrome, well done. **  
**So this is the last we will be in Loki's mind, I know, I've enjoyed all the cats here.**  
**The next chapters include the tie in to the Thor movie, and the Epilogue, which I may or may not upload later today.**  
**Depends how many reviews I get :gives big cheesy smile:**


	23. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: Marvel practically owns this whole chapter.**

* * *

"_When I'm king" Thor directs at his brother, a smile lining his face, clearly stating who he believed to be the rightful heir "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, father."_

Loki turned to watch his Father's reaction, Thor was being his usual hot headed self again.

"A wise king never seeks out war" Odin replies in a gentle tone, for his sons are still so young "But...he must always be ready for it."

**How did things end up like this?**

_"Father is dead"  
_  
_No he isn't brother, why would you say this?_

Everything is falling apart, Loki has lost his senses.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry! But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this."

The destroyer is turning back, he is leaving, and perhaps Loki has realised his wrongs.

_THWACK.  
_  
_Or not_.

**Brother, why have you done this?**

Loki stands before him, rage filling his every feature

"To prove to father, that I am a worthy son!" he proclaims with vigour "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!"

Thor is shocked at his brother's vehemence "You can't kill an entire race!"

Loki looks at him with a bemused look, and it is obvious to Thor what his expression is saying.

_I am only doing what you set out to do.  
_  
"Why not?" Loki asked with a bright smile, as if it was the most ludicrous thing Thor had ever asked him "And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You? Who could have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed." Thor states simply as his younger brother's smile drops viciously, furious at Thor's sudden change of heart.

"So have I" he spits, swinging Gungnir forward.

**What has happened to make you this way?**

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki yells at him, his voice filled with spite as he strides around the Bifrost gate, Thor can see the pain etched across his brother's face "I only ever wanted to be your _equal_!"

"I will not fight you, brother!"

"I'm not your brother. I never was."

Thor can see the tears swelling up in Loki's eyes, threatening to spill over.  
_I don't know what you're talking about!  
_  
"Loki, this is madness!" Thor yells instead, silently fearing what his brother had to say next.

"Is it madness?" Loki snaps at him, looking quite deranged; as though his whole world was crumbling "Is it? _Is it!_Come on! What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman?"

Thor cannot hide it, cannot hide his anger for Loki even mentioning her, and now the truth is as plain as day, making his brothers face contort into something painful, his tears now falling freely down his white cheeks.

"Oh! It was!" Loki yells at him, he knew his brother's patience was wearing thin; all he had to do was make the final push "Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

He watches as Thor rushes towards him, raises Gungnir to defend himself against the man he once called brother.

**Since when did you become someone I could not recognise?**

Odin holds on to Thor, Thor holds onto the spear, the spear is the only thing keeping Loki from falling into the void.  
Thor looks down at Loki, conflict struggling over his features as he shouts his reasons to Odin.

"I could have done it, father!"

Loki doesn't realise what he has done wrong, Thor realises, and this was just a cry for approval

"I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

Odin looks down at his son; disappointment mingled in his features as he replies simply

_"No Loki"  
_  
Already Thor is looking back at Loki, who looks from Odin to his brother, his face filled with grief and defiance.

_No_, Thor thinks slowly, as realisation dawns over him, _Loki no._

Loki looks up at him, one last look of dismay, _hesitating_briefly before loosening his grip on the spear, a single tear sliding silently down his cheek.

"LOKI NO!" Thor yells in anguish

Too late.

Loki lets go of Gungnir.

"NOOOOOO!" Thor screams watching as his brother starts falling into the never-ending abyss, surely dying within its confinements.

"No" Odin repeats softly, sadly as he too watches the man he called son fall away from him.

**What happened to us?**

* * *

**Notes: :cry:**

**Song in mind: **Relient K - Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet

_"What happened to us?_  
_I heard that it's me we should blame_  
_What happened to us?_  
_Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?_  
_And know that I don't hate you_  
_And know that I don't want to fight you_  
_And know I'll always love you_  
_But right now I just don't…"**  
**_


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, I own the ideas to this story.**

* * *

One year had passed since Loki's memorial service.

One year had passed since Thor lost his brother.

One year had passed and he still mourned.

The others, as Thor guessed correctly, had already forgotten the younger prince of Asgard. It was easy to pretend, easy to fake being happy, but there was a hole inside of him, one only his younger brother could have filled.  
The images of his brother's death played on repeat in his mind.  
Over and over he would watch as Loki inevitably lost himself and fell.

"Why Father?" Thor had asked consumed with grief as he confronted Odin. They sat quietly at the end of the shattered rainbow bridge; he did not know how much time had passed between them and how long it had been since Loki had let go of the spear which Thor still held in his grasp.  
Odin looked weary and stricken as he raised his own eye to meet his son's.

"We must go back" Odin answered, avoiding the question, heaving himself from the bridge slowly "I must tell Frigga…"

"WHY?" Thor roared angrily, fresh tears streaming down his face "Why won't you tell me?"

Odin looked at Thor thoughtfully before saying calmly as though speaking to a small child

"Loki was your _brother_; there is no reason to sully his name any further"

"Keeping secrets is what has gotten us here father! Loki is dead! The rainbow bridge is gone! The frost giants are nearly extinct!" Thor exclaimed furiously, raising himself from the bridge and looking at his father beseechingly "Loki always had reasons for everything!"

"Yes he did" Odin admitted before sighing in defeat "But Frigga has got to know first"

Thor remembered everything in explicit detail. Remembered how Odin had brought the news of Loki's death to his wife who was waiting eagerly for any news.  
The way she had counted them as they came in, the way her eyes stopped on the empty space behind Thor, these were all still imprinted clearly into his mind.  
She had fallen, she had sobbed, and she had yelled and screamed into the night until her voice had become hoarse.

Thor had never seen his mother so vulnerable. Growing up she was strong, never wavering, never stopping from completing tasks she set out to do, but now watching as his mother lay curled in her bed, tears staining the silk sheets, it occurred to him.

_Frigga had broken._

Odin had explained everything to him, and Thor listened in horror as he discovered what his brother actually was, and the way he had come to discover it.

_I should have been there _Thor thought even after a year.  
The guilt thrummed against his veins, humming against his skin.

He stood underneath the Beldon tree looking at his younger brother's empty grave. The words on the plaque had weathered slightly, as if ages had passed since the young prince's demise.

A year had passed since Thor had visited this spot.

He remembered arguing with his brother underneath it, the way he would spy Loki sitting underneath it with the usual book pile on hand. He remembered Loki jumping from the branches and landing lightly on the ground, he even recollected showing toddler Loki a particularly ugly insect that rested on one of the rotting fruits.

How could Thor bear to visit such a spot when it reminded him so much of his brother?

"Thor?" a voice called behind him, interrupting his reminiscing to find Frigga.

She held a bouquet of orchids in her arms, a small smile lining her face. Not a sincere one, but a smile nonetheless

"Mother" Thor answered shortly as she passed by him like a spirit, depositing the orchids at the foot of the stone slowly. Frigga had been living grief stricken the past year.

She continued to act formally in front of the public, tend to matters she meant to with a large manner of diligence just like she always did; but there was no longer that little skip in her step, no twinkle in her eyes as she listened to guests stories, _no laughter_.

_When Loki died so did a part of her.  
_  
They stood quietly, the breeze ruffling their fair hair as they stared at the stone.

"Time passes quickly" Frigga stated after a while had passed, her voice gentle and soothing against Thor's ears "I remember when Odin first brought me him. He was so small; so _vulnerable."_

We were ignorant

, Thor thought silently as Frigga continued

"I thought the lie would protect him, keep him safe. Obviously I was wrong"

"Obviously" Thor repeated softly.

There was no denying it. The lie had eaten its way through Loki until there was nothing left. All the lies had finally outdone their God of Mischief.

"I never thought it could be this hard" Frigga said her voice catching, she looked at Thor her eyes filled with tears. He saw the pain, the self-hatred and blame she placed upon herself.

Loki had been hers; she had raised him, nurtured him and most importantly, loved him and Thor equally.

_Maybe even more_, Thor mused, for his mother and brother had been inseparable.

Loki had always sat with her at the table, or accompanied her into the garden, tried to amuse her when she was in lesser spirits, and did everything possible to make her smile.

Frigga looked at him, a hysterical sob breaking through her mouth

"I'm starting to forget his face Thor!" she sobbed

Thor moved forward quickly, letting her clutch his arms as she desperately trying to remain upright. Her breath coming in short gasps.

"His voice" she whispered "His laugh, it's all disappearing. Loki's gone, and I don't want him to be."

Thor did not answer, he could not.

He didn't want to admit that Loki was slowly but surely fading away from his thoughts. Every day that passed seemed a little bit easier, but with that came the realisation that things were changing, they were moving on.

_We're not ready,_ Thor told himself after Frigga had retired to her chambers, twilight was falling, darkening the sky, _we're not ready to move on._

How could they, when Thor still did not understand?

How could Loki leave without explaining himself?

Thor felt impatient, and again the imputable desire to rip the stone from the ground and throw it from the shattered rainbow bridge entered his fantasies.

Never again would he_ hear_Loki speak.

Never again would he _join_in with his brother's infectious laughter.

Never again would Loki _give_him that mischievous smile.

Never again would Thor be able to _hold_ his brother.  
_  
_He looked longingly at the stone as these thoughts surged through his entire being, tears prickling his eyes painfully until spilling slowly down his cheeks.

_Brother, please come back?_

* * *

**Notes: I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story until the very end.**  
**Unfortunately, this is the conclusion of this particular story.**  
**I knew coming into this, that Thor would never understand why his brother did what he did. There is no closure, there is no fufillment. Thor remains just as lost as Loki.**

**I am writing a sequal at the moment. Close to completing it for upload.**  
**Its called Never Forget, which basically follows Loki when he falls to Midgard and can't remember who he is. He makes a friend who tries to help him remember his past, and he tries to help her out of a spot of trouble. There are no pairings in the sequal. Strictly friendship.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and I absolutely adore reviews and feedback for my writing. **  
**Also I am open to suggestions about future projects! **

**Until we meet again,**  
**Fox out! xoxox**


End file.
